Legend of The Blood Moon
by GothicAutumn
Summary: Two former Hogwarts students stumble through their jobs at the Ministry of Magic, adult life, family secrets and a legend that could change the wizarding world forever. Includes LL, HP, RL, OC
1. Bad Days and Secret Crushes

**Title: **Legend of The Blood Moon

**Story Summary: **AU. Two former Hogwarts students stumble through their jobs at the Ministry of Magic, adult life, family secrets and a legend that could change the wizarding world forever.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now but will change to R in later chapters.

**Main Characters: **Luna Lovegood, Morgan Davis (my OC), Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape and Arthur Weasley. Other characters will be added along the way so this will change.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **First of all, a big thanks to Katie for letting me use Gracie for this story. You rock! I marked this as AU since this story takes place after the ending of the books. Now, if you happen to be reading 'Bloodlines' you might think I've stolen the OC of Morgan Davis. I assure you that I didn't. I'm a co-author of that story and I created the character of Morgan Davis. I redid her history for this story but her personality is the same. And I'm sure someone will say Susan Bones isn't in canon and I realise that but she's this way for a reason. Trust me!

* * *

**Chapter One - Bad Days and Secret Crushes**

The small wooded area was quiet as Luna Lovegood slowly walked through it. She darted her eyes back and forth and listened carefully for anything out of the ordinary. Her goal was to make it across the small opening and retrieve a box on the other side.

She was in the middle of the opening when she heard a branch snap behind her. Luna spun around as her hand went for her wand, which was tucked behind her ear and she growled in frustration when the wand got entangled in her blonde hair.

"You're dead, Lovegood," stated Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall black man, as he stepped into view.

Luna stared up at him with her big blue eyes but didn't say a word.

"Didn't I issue you a wand holder?" he asked. Luna nodded. "Then why aren't you using it?"

Luna tore her eyes away from him and looked down. She studied the grass beneath her trainers before muttering, "I don't know, sir."

Kingsley sighed and crossed his arms. "When you're at work or on duty as an Auror, you are to use the wand holder. If this had been a real situation, your lack of wand control would have cost you your life," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Luna as she finally looked up at him again.

"You're dismissed for the day. We shall work on this drill again on Monday," said Kingsley before he turned and walked out of the room.

Luna waited until he was gone before pulling her wand out of her hair. She only had a week to go before she was an official Auror but she didn't know if she could make it that long. All the drills that Kingsley made her do was starting to become bothersome and she wondered if he treated all his Aurors-in-training like this.

Except Luna didn't want to think about that at the moment. After all, it was the weekend and soon she'd be working under Alastor Moody and she knew things had to get better. "At least I hope so," she said to herself before placing her wand into the holder Kingsley had given her.

Luna walked out of the room, which really wasn't a wooded area but one of the many Auror training rooms, and made her way to the main Auror office. Part of her still couldn't believe that she had chosen a career in law enforcement instead of being a Healer.

After the end of the second war, she really didn't know what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She still had a year of Hogwarts left but she was starting to get worried when it seemed everyone around her had already made their decision. It would be two weeks before her graduation when she finally decided what to do.

She'd been reading the _Daily Prophet _in the Great Hall when she saw an article about Aurors. It seemed that since the second war was now over, no one wanted to be an Auror anymore and the Ministry was suffering because of it.

It was at the very moment in which Luna knew what she wanted to do. She was sure St. Mungo's had enough Healers and didn't really need anymore. And a week after graduating, Luna was at the Aurors' training site.

Training lasted for almost two years. They were taught defence, strategy, and magical laws and just the month before, all the trainees took their final exam, which lasted for close to twenty-four straight hours.

Luna, of course, had passed with high marks. Now she was in what they called a "rest phase", a phase that lasted for two weeks. In a week she'd be out of that phase and she'd be able to turn her grey trainee's robes in for the black robes official Aurors wore.

"Wotcher Luna!"

Luna stopped in her tracks, not realising that she'd been daydreaming and was now standing in the main Auror office.

"Hello Tonks," she said, smiling.

The older Auror returned the smile before sliding up onto a desktop. "You missed the most brilliant raid today!" cried Tonks, a grin spreading across her lips.

"Really now?" asked Luna, trying to sound interested. She hated it when the other Aurors spoke of raids she couldn't yet go on.

Tonks nodded. "Some bloke had an illegal Kneazle ring. His flat was filled with them. It was a bloody mess," stated Tonks. "But Harry and I got all of them rounded up, didn't we mate?"

Luna leaned to the side and peered around Tonks. She saw Harry, sitting in his cubicle, writing up a report. She studied him for a moment and instantly blushed when he looked up at her.

"Hi, Luna," he smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she quietly answered. "And you?"

"I'm fine," he smiled before going back to the report.

Luna continued to watch him with the dreamy stare that she was so well known for and noticed that he'd gotten his hair cut and that it wasn't so messy anymore. She let her eyes travel over him as she mused how smart he looked in his black robes.

Harry and her had been friends since the end of her fourth year. While most of his friends, namely Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, didn't care much for her, Harry had always gone out of his way to make her feel wanted.

She believed, for the longest time, that everything she felt for Harry was nothing more than what you felt for a friend. But when Harry graduated from Hogwarts and she spent her last year there without him, she began to wonder if there was something more.

Luna knew she wanted to date Harry but never thought he was interested. After all, they'd been friends for six years already and he had never let on that, perhaps, he had similar feelings for her.

"Luna! I'm talking to you," said Tonks, poking her in the arm.

She turned and looked at Tonks for a moment before she breathed, "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to come to The Three Broomsticks with us tonight. It'll be fun!"

Luna eyed Tonks and for the first time, she noticed that her hair was a dark green colour. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, wondering why Tonks suddenly had hair the same colour as Harry's eyes.

"Er." Luna finally said. "Who's going to be there?"

"Harry and me, of course," said Tonks as she held her hand out and started to count the people off with her fingers. "Kingsley, Johnson, and I think Finnegan."

Luna nodded her head and said, "I can't. I have other plans tonight."

"Oh," answered Tonks before Luna walked through the sea of cubicles to find hers. Once there, she picked up her knapsack and walked back to Tonks.

"Maybe you can go with us some other time," suggested Tonks.

"Yeah." Luna said before stepping into the main hallway again. "I'll see you two on Monday."

"Bye Luna," said Harry without looking from his report.

"Bye Harry," said Luna before walking out of the department.

She made her way to a lift and stepped on it and grabbed onto the railing when it jumped and started to move down. Luna was the only one on so she hummed to herself until she arrived on the fourth floor.

"Fourth floor," said a woman's voice. "Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Luna smiled and stepped off the lift. She looked out one of the magic windows and smirked when she saw large snowflakes falling. It was safe to say Magical Maintenance, the crew in charge of the windows, was upset about something and had decided to make everyone else suffer.

She turned from the window and continued down the hallway. There were doors on each side and at the end, was a long bench. Luna walked to the bench and carefully sat down to wait.

It didn't take long for one of the doors to creak open. Luna turned to her left to see Remus Lupin and another man step out. Both were wearing blood red robes, which was the standard wear for that department.

After the second war, Arthur Weasley, who'd became the new Minister for Magic, had changed all laws with the purpose of letting werewolves have jobs. The change was met with some resistance but now most people accepted it. In reality, they had no choice in the matter since anyone caught discriminating against werewolves were handed a hefty fine.

Luna was about to stand and go talk to Remus when another door opened. Her best friend, and flat mate, Morgan Davis stepped out.

"Hi, Luna," she sighed.

Luna looked at her and frowned. It was obvious, from the dirt on her face and the small rips in her robe, that she'd had a bad day. "Bad day?" asked Luna.

"You don't know the half of it," muttered Morgan before adjusting a small stack of books in her arms. "I'm ready to go home and sleep until Monday morning."

Luna stood from the bench and walked over to Morgan. She took some of the books from her arms without saying a word. Morgan gave her a small smile and turned in the direction of the lifts, only to run right into Remus.

"Sorry!" cried Remus as all the books in Morgan's arms fell to the floor. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's ok," said Morgan, her eyes trained on Remus as he bent down to pick up the books.

Luna was about to bend over and help Remus but stopped when she saw the look Morgan was giving him. It was an intense look and she thought it'd be best if she just observe what was transpiring in front of her.

"Quite a collection of books you have here," said Remus, straightening his posture. He handed the books, all of them about werewolves, back to Morgan. "But you seem to be missing one."

Both Luna and Morgan looked at him and Luna swore she could see a hint of mischief in his eyes. That was something the both of them had learned about Remus; he could be cheeky if the situation was right.

"And what book would that be?" asked Morgan, looking down at his hazel eyes.

"_Romancing the Werewolf_," he quietly said before a huge grin broke across his face.

Morgan slowly quirked an eyebrow and cleared her throat as she felt a blush creep over her face. And even though she thought the dirt was masking it, Remus could still see it.

"I'll have to check it out," said Morgan, her eyes still trained on him.

Luna watched the two in complete silence, for she didn't want to interrupt the little moment they were having.

"Well, I hate to chat and run but I have some things I need to finish up before I go home," said Remus, tearing his eyes away from Morgan and pushing a strand of brown hair out of his eyes. "See you two later."

"Bye, Remus," said Luna before he walked off. She then turned to Morgan and looked at her. "Going to tell me how you got all dirty?"

Morgan snapped out of her stupor and looked over at her friend. "I went on that Kneazle raid with Tonks and Harry," she explained before the two of them started walking toward the lifts. "I had to crawl under the bleeding house to get some of them."

"Did you see any Flufinballs while you were there?" asked Luna before she pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Excuse me?" asked Morgan, stepping into the lift.

Luna followed her in and smiled. "Flufinballs. These little white creatures that tend to congregate around Kneazles," she explained as the lift started to move. "Daddy saw one a few years ago and said that they're the most beautiful things he's ever seen!"

Morgan sat her pile of books on the lift floor and quickly pulled her auburn hair back into a loose ponytail. "I don't think I did," she answered, picking the books back up.

Even though Luna was an adult now, she still believed in some of the magical creatures her father wrote about in _The Quibbler_.

"Too bad," frowned Luna as the lift stopped and a few witch and wizards got on, "I really would like to see one."

Morgan just nodded and the two spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they reached the floor, in which the Atrium was located, they got off and started to walk through the long hallway.

"How about we floo home today," said Morgan, waving toward the long row of gilded fireplaces. "I'm not in the mood to walk all the way over to the Disapparation spot, especially with Susan Bones over there."

Luna looked over and saw Susan talking to Morgan's boss. She then looked at Morgan, who was seething about something. "What's going on?" She asked, wondering why Morgan would be upset with one of her old housemates.

Morgan took a deep breath and stepped to the right side of the hall and stood before a fireplace. "I don't want to discuss it here," she said, picking up some floo powder.

"Fine," said Luna, following Morgan into fireplace.

Within a matter of seconds, they were at the flat they shared. Morgan stepped out of the fireplace and brushed herself off before walking off. Luna did the same and followed suit.

"So, what happened?" asked Luna when she finally found Morgan in the kitchen.

Morgan looked at her but was interrupted by her cat Gracie. The black and brown tabby meowed loudly and pranced into the kitchen, going right up to her owner.

"Hi, Gracie," said Morgan, leaning down to pet her.

Gracie meowed again and started to rub her head against Morgan's hand but stopped. She had smelled the scent of Kneazles on her owner and was highly offended. And with another loud meow, she brushed past Morgan and went straight to Luna.

Morgan scoffed at them and stalked off to her room. Once there, she took her clothes off and slipped her dress gown on. She quickly stepped into the large bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water and lots of bubbles.

Once it was filled, she slipped into the tub and sunk down. It was the quiet moments that she loved most. They gave her the chance to think things over, like what Susan had done to her and how she was beginning to like Remus more than she really should.

_Remus_. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him. He was one of her old professors and old enough to be her father. Yet, she couldn't stop her thoughts from going there. There was a certain charm about Remus Lupin and it was driving her nuts.

She growled to herself and quickly finished her bath before going back to her room. After dressing in a pair of jeans and black jumper, she went out to the living room to find Luna curled up on the couch, reading her posts. Morgan moved Luna's legs and sat down beside her.

"Susan is a bitch," she merely said.

Luna put the letters down and looked over at her. "What did she do?"

Morgan looked into Luna's bright blue eyes. Out of all the people she'd met at Hogwarts, she liked Luna the best. They had become friends during their sixth year when Albus Dumbledore switched class schedules around. Instead of having classes with Slytherin, Hufflepuff started having their classes with Ravenclaw. And Luna and her became partners in potion class and had been friends ever since.

"Remember that report I wrote about ways we could keep certain werewolves under control, while making sure it was done humanely?" she asked.

Luna nodded. She knew about the report since that was the only thing Morgan talked about for the longest time. "What happened?"

"I was supposed to present it to Remus and my boss yesterday but I couldn't," said Morgan. "I already had a prior engagement and I couldn't switch it so I asked Susan to present it for me. Needless to say, she ended up taking all the credit for it."

Luna frowned when she saw Morgan's brown eyes fill with tears. She reached over and pulled the other girl into a tight hug. "Did you tell anyone?" she asked, patting Morgan on the back.

Morgan pulled back and wiped the tears off her face with the sleeve of her jumper. "No. Susan has more seniority over me and no one would believe me anyway," she quietly said.

Luna pressed her lips together. Even though she was outspoken most of the time, Morgan had always had a problem with speaking up to authority figures. Luna could never understand why and whenever she asked, Morgan wouldn't tell her a thing.

"I'm sorry," said Luna.

"It's all right," sniffed Morgan. "Anyway, how was your day?"

"Uneventful. I can't wait until I'm an official Auror," said Luna, leaning back on the couch. Her thoughts then went to Harry and the party they'd all gone to. She wanted to kick herself for not saying yes. "Hey Morgan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Morgan as she looked over at Luna.

"Do you think Tonks likes Harry?" Luna asked as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

Morgan knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you think Tonks likes Harry?"

Luna blushed and quickly said, "Because her hair was the same colour as Harry's eyes today!"

Morgan didn't know if she should laugh or what. She knew of how Luna liked Harry more than life itself. "Why are you so paranoid?" she finally said.

Luna's mouth dropped open. "I am not paranoid! It was a honest question!" she cried.

"Just because Tonks hair was the same colour as Harry's eyes don't mean she likes him. Hell, just the other day her hair was the same colour as my eyes!" Morgan said. "I don't think that means she's madly in lust with me."

"I'm serious, Morgan!" huffed Luna as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I really like him."

"Then ask him out," said Morgan, standing from the couch. "No sense in liking someone and not doing anything about it."

Luna pondered what Morgan had said for a moment before speaking again. "You should take your own advice."

Morgan turned around and looked at her friend. "What does that mean?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Remus and you! You fancy him so you should take your own advice," stated Luna in a knowing voice.

"That's different!" cried Morgan, rolling her eyes.

"How so?" challenged Luna.

"I like Remus as a friend and that's it. He's old enough to be my father," said Morgan as she stared at Luna.

"Liar," laughed Luna. "You fancy him!"

Morgan growled in frustration, which made Luna laugh even more. "Maybe I do," she quietly admitted, "but at least I'm not paranoid about it like you are about Harry!"

"How am I paranoid?" asked Luna.

"You think every girl likes Harry. It started out with Hermione, then Ginny, then Lavender, then Cho and even me!" said an exasperated Morgan.

"Well," said Luna, blushing a bit, "he was holding your hand. What was I supposed to think?"

"He was helping me up after Draco knocked me over! It's not like he was shagging me." Morgan dryly said.

Luna nodded her head. "I guess I do get a bit nutters about it," she softly said. "I just like him a lot and I don't know how he feels about me. I know this may sound strange but my feelings for him are almost painful."

"Well, then you should ask him how he feels about you," said Morgan, sitting down on the couch.

"He's Harry Potter though," said Luna with a look of awe in her eyes.

"So?" shrugged Morgan. "I think Harry has gotten past all this business about how he saved the wizarding world. Maybe you should do the same and start treating him like a regular bloke."

"I guess," said Luna before she sighed. She looked around the living room and then looked at Morgan again. "We should do something tonight."

"Like what?" asked Morgan, who was busy pulling a thread out of her jumper.

"Fancy a trip to Diagon Alley? Maybe go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Morgan looked up and smiled. No matter how many times Luna and her fought, they always got over it. "Sounds like splendid idea!" said Morgan standing from the couch. "I have to change though."

"Me too," said Luna as she also stood. "No way I'm going there dressed in my Ministry clothes."

"Meet back here in twenty minutes?" asked Morgan.

Luna smiled and nodded before both women ran to their rooms so they could change for their night out on the town.


	2. Stars and Drinks

**Legend of The Blood Moon**

**Chapter Summary**: The Weasley twins make an appearance. We find out what Hermione, Snape, Ginny and Oliver have been up to, a little bit about Morgan's background and two of our couples get closer.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One for Disclaimer

**A/N**: Thanks to all that left reviews. I swear that the action starts in the next chapter. I just wanted to establish the characters a bit more. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Stars and Drinks**

The Leaky Cauldron was filled to its brim when Luna and Morgan walked in. It took them exactly two hours to get ready since neither one knew what to wear. It was Morgan who'd snapped them back to reality, stating that it wasn't likely that they'd see anyone important that night.

After finding a booth in the corner, they ordered their drinks (Firewhiskey for Morgan and rum for Luna) and started to look around the pub. They didn't know most of the people there but did recognise a few of their Ministry co-workers.

"This is a bit boring," muttered Morgan before taking a long drink. "I thought they'd be more people our age here."

Luna tore her eyes away from the crowd and looked across the table at Morgan. "Maybe Remus will show up," she smirked.

Morgan glared at her and kicked her under the table. "Be nice," she hissed as Luna started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked a familiar voice.

They looked up to see George and Fred Weasley and Katie Bell standing by their booth. George had his arm around Katie and was smiling about something.

"Nothing," said Morgan. "What you lot doing here?"

Fred smiled and stepped forward. "We closed the shop early and decided we needed something to drink," he said before sliding next to Morgan. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," muttered Morgan, who was now smashed against the wall.

Fred smiled at her as Katie sat next to Luna and George brought a chair up to the table. George ordered drinks for all of them and when they arrived, he leaned across the table and said, "Heard the latest?"

"Depends on what the latest is," said Morgan, looking at him.

Fred and George exchanged smiles. "It's about a certain Hogwarts student, who's now a professor," stated Fred, his grin not leaving his face.

Luna furrowed her brow. "Are you talking about Hermione?" she asked.

George nodded. "Seems she's engaged now," he said, proud to be the first to spread the news.

"You two are worse than two old women, who sit around and gossip all day!" alleged Katie as she wrinkled her nose. "You'd think you would have better things to do with your time."

"But this is big news!" cried Fred. "Especially when you consider who she's marrying."

"Oh no," said Morgan, trying hard not to be sick. "She's not marrying Snape, is she?"

"The one and only," laughed George. Morgan made a face.

"Why would anyone want to marry that nasty git?" she asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh, Morgan!" said Luna. "He's not that bad!"

This made George laugh even harder. Everyone knew that Morgan and Snape didn't get along. Her hatred for him stemmed from his treatment of her during her time at Hogwarts. She had even gone as far as trying to stage a raid on his potion supplies once by saying he was using illegal animals for his potions.

"He is, too," muttered Morgan before taking a swig of Firewhiskey. "Poor Ron! He doesn't know about it yet, does he?"

"That's who we heard it from," explained Fred. "Hermione sent him a post and told him. Poor bloke is really broken up about it. He's coming home tomorrow for a few days because our Mum's making him."

No one uttered a word as they thought about Ron. They knew he loved Hermione more than anything and when the two started dating during their last year at Hogwarts, everyone figured they'd get married and spend the rest of their lives together.

It was a few months after their graduation from Hogwarts when they broke up. No one quite knew what happened since neither of them really told the real story. It didn't take long for Hermione to be offered a teaching job at Hogwarts or for her to start dating Snape.

Ron couldn't handle the fact that Hermione was now dating the one person who'd made their schooling experience less than perfect. He promptly packed his bags and moved to Romania to help his older brother, Charlie, with the dragon refuge he ran.

"We're thinking about sending Hermione and Snape a _surprise _engagement gift," said George, when the silence became unbearable.

"Make sure it explodes," muttered Morgan before taking another drink from her glass. Fred and George laughed as Luna rolled her eyes.

The group of them continued to talk and drink. It was well into the night when Remus showed up and approached their table.

"Hi," he said, looking at all of them. He stopped on Morgan and smiled. "I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Oh," she said. She nudged Fred out of the way and slid out of the booth.

Remus motioned for her to follow him, which she did. They ended up, outside, in Diagon Alley. He led her to a small black bench, where they sat down.

"It's about the report Susan Bones turned in," said Remus before he turned and looked at her. "William and I were looking over it earlier and we started to wonder about something."

Morgan looked at him and adjusted herself on the bench. She didn't quite know where he was going with this and it made her feel uncomfortable. "W-what were you wondering about?" she finally asked.

"The report is pretty advanced for Susan. She's a smart girl but not that smart," he said. "We started to wonder if, perhaps, someone else had written it."

Morgan took in a deep breath and dropped her eyes to her lap. She rubbed her hands together and closed her eyes as a cool breeze blew through the alley. "I wouldn't know if she did or not," she quietly said.

Remus nodded his head and tore his eyes away from her. "If she's taking credit for something you did, you need to tell me."

Morgan wanted to tell him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She remembered all those times she'd tell her father something and how he would never believe her. It had always made her feel inferior to him, a feeling she didn't want to have with Remus.

"She isn't," said Morgan, turning her head to look at him. "Honest."

Remus softly sighed and turned his body toward her. "I know you wrote, Morgan. I've seen other reports you've done and I know your style," he said. "Why are you lying? Did she threaten you?"

"No," admitted Morgan. "She just took it."

"Why didn't tell us?" asked Remus. Morgan shrugged.

"I didn't think William and you would believe me," she said.

Remus smiled at how adorable she was when she was being so unsure of herself. He reached over and softly squeezed her hand before saying, "Of course we would. You're our best worker."

Morgan smiled and wrapped her fingers around his hand. She then turned her attention to the sky above them. It was a clear night and she could see almost every star there was. "Beautiful night," she whispered, not letting go of his hand.

"It is," he said, but he wasn't looking at the sky; he was looking at her.

Morgan turned toward him and blushed when she saw his eyes were on her. "I should get back to Luna. I left her with the Weasley twins!" she laughed.

"Stay for a while longer? I'm sure Luna can hold her own with them," said Remus. Truth be told, he didn't want to let her go just yet.

He knew that he liked her. There was a certain charm about her that he found irresistible and he tried hard to ignore the fact that she was younger than him. However, he knew the age argument would never fly, considering how long the life span of most wizards and witches were.

"Tell me something about yourself, Morgan," he said. "I hardly know a thing about you."

Morgan glanced over at him again. "I was your student at one time, Remus. Wouldn't you already know everything about me? Doesn't Hogwarts keep files on all of its students?"

"They do," he nodded. "Yours was a bit thin when I was there though. It only listed your grandmother as a contact. Did you live with her?"

"No," said Morgan as another cool breeze blew against them. "My father is an Ambassador to the United States, plus he's a Muggle. He never accepted the magic world and when it came time for me to go to school, he made sure my mum's or his name weren't listed on the records."

"Oh," said Remus.

"I haven't seen them since my summer holiday between my sixth and seventh year Hogwarts. We don't get along," said Morgan as a shiver ran through her body. "But it doesn't bother me. We never had a close relationship.

Remus saw her shiver and quickly pulled his cloak off. "Here," he said, draping it around her shoulders. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thank you. I'm surviving just fine without them," smiled Morgan before she turned her attention back to the sky.

* * *

"How's Ginny doing?" asked Luna, looking toward Fred. She would have asked George but he was too busy snogging Katie at the moment.

"She's doing good," said Fred. "She's getting pretty serious with Oliver Wood. They just moved in together a few weeks ago and she travels with him when he has Quidditch games. Our mum isn't too keen on them living together before marriage but I'm sure she'll get over it."

"I'm sure she will. After all, Ginny is her only daughter so she has to be overprotective," said Luna as Katie started to laugh about something. "I'm surprised one of you didn't say anything about it to him."

"Oh," said George, pulling away from Katie. "We sent them a house-warming gift!"

Fred nodded his head and howled with laughter. All of them were too busy laughing to notice that Harry was standing by their table.

"Oy! Harry!" cried George when he saw him. "What are you doing here mate?"

"I heard everyone was here. Plus, it was a bit boring at the Three Broomsticks," he said, looking over at Luna. "May I sit by you?"

Luna felt her face go warm with a blush as she nodded. Harry smiled at her and slid into her side of the booth.

"I saw Morgan and Remus outside," he said after he ordered himself a drink. "They looked cosy."

"Really?" asked Fred, a mischievous smile crossing his face.

"Leave them alone," warned Luna as she gave him a nasty look.

"I will!" cried Fred as he held his hands up. "Anyhow, I need to go and get back to the shop."

"Good idea," said George, standing from his chair. "Thank you for the company Luna and nice to see you again Harry!"

Luna felt a wave of panic come over her. She really didn't want to be left alone with Harry. It wasn't that she didn't like him; she just didn't know what to say to him.

"See you lot tomorrow," said Harry, shaking Fred's hand. "I should be out to the house by noon or so."

"All right," said George before Katie, Fred and him took their leave.

After they were gone, Harry turned to Luna and smiled at her. He could tell she was trying hard not to look at him and he began to wonder why she was acting so oddly.

"Something wrong?" he finally asked.

Luna shook her head, her long blonde hair whipping around. "I'm fine. So, nothing exciting happened at the party tonight?" she asked.

"Nah," said Harry, taking a drink of his ale. "Tonks ended up leaving with Kingsley and Seamus was too busy hitting on some girl. Very boring. If I'd known you were coming here tonight, I would have come here instead."

"Oh," mouthed Luna as she stared into his eyes. She never noticed before how green they really were.

"Excited about your last week as a trainee?" asked Harry when silence engulfed them.

"I am!" said Luna, nodding her head. "I can't wait to go on my first raid. I hope I get placed a good team."

Harry smiled at that and then whispered, "I know which team you're going to be on but you can't say that I told you."

"Fine," said Luna, leaning closer to him. She didn't know if it was their closeness or the alcohol that was making her feel giddy. "What team am I going to be on?"

Harry licked his lips and looked at her. He was very aware of the fact that they were merely inches apart. "You're going to be on my team," he smiled.

Luna grinned back before she threw her arms around him. "That's great news!" she said, pulling away from him. She then blushed since she didn't know what had possessed her to hug him.

"I think so too," he quietly said as he looked at her. "I think we'll make a great team."

"Me too," whispered Luna, her arms still around his neck.

* * *

"I think I better go check on Luna and get home," said Morgan as she looked over at Remus.

"Good idea," he said. "I have an early meeting with William tomorrow."

"Working on a Saturday?" asked Morgan, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone has to," laughed Remus.

Morgan looked down and noticed that their hands were still linked together. She carefully pulled her hand away and stood from the bench. "Thank you for the conversation and company," she said before returning his cloak to him.

"You're welcome," said Remus as he stood also. "Need me to walk you back?"

Morgan turned and looked over at the Leaky Cauldron. "I can manage," she smiled.

"All right. I guess I'll see you on Monday then," said Remus before he pulled his wand out.

Morgan looked at him and didn't know what to do. She quickly gave him a tight hug. And when she pulled away from the hug, he was looking down at her.

"Bye," she quietly said.

"Bye," he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Morgan stumbled a bit and looked at him. She raised her hand and softly touched the place where he'd left the kiss. She gave him one last smile before running to the Leaky Cauldron.

When she got inside, Morgan went to the corner and saw Harry sitting at the table. She noticed that Luna and he were sitting awfully close so she decided to just watch, for she didn't want to interrupt them.

She walked around some tables to get a better view, of what she figured was their first kiss. She wanted to clap but fought off the urge. And when she thought it was safe, she approached.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hi, Morgan," smiled Harry. "Have a nice chat with Remus?"

"Why, yes I did!" she grinned. "I just came back to get my cloak. I'm going to head home."

"I should head home too," said Harry. "I have to have dinner with the Weasleys tomorrow." He slid from the booth and quickly stood up. "I'll probably be there the whole weekend. Ron is really broken up about this Hermione stuff."

"I would be too," said Morgan, shaking her head. "I hate Snape even more now!"

"Don't we all," muttered Harry. He then looked over at Luna and smiled. "I guess I'll see you at the office on Monday?"

"Of course," smiled Luna.

Harry nodded at the both of them before he walking out.

"Nice kiss!" laughed Morgan.

"You saw that?" asked a surprised Luna.

"I see all," smirked Morgan before they walked over to the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. "It was cute."

Luna blushed and thought it was completely unfair that Morgan had seen their kiss. "So, what did you and Remus do?"

"Nothing," said Morgan before she stepped into the fireplace. "We sure didn't snog!"

Luna let out a loud laugh before she joined Morgan in the fireplace. _This was a good night_, she thought to herself as the two disappeared within a green flame, _a very good night indeed_.


	3. Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Legend of The Blood Moon**

**Chapter Summary: **Luna has her real first experience as an Auror. Will she survive it? Plus, Snape and Hermione make their first appearance.

**Rating: **R

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Woo! As you can see, the rating has been pushed up to R for some graphic stuff.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Things That Go Bump In The Night**

The only light in the small bedroom that night was coming from the moon. Nine-year-old Nicholas Miller quietly sat on his bed and watched the thin clouds move over it. It would be full in a matter of days and Nicholas knew there were many things to finish.

He knew the lunar phases by heart, not because he was into astronomy, but because his father, Charles, was a werewolf. Since his mother had died several years before, Nicholas had taken it upon himself to care for his father, which was never an easy task.

Even though most prejudices and laws against werewolves had been abolished, there were still roadblocks for anyone that was a lycan. The Wolfsbane potion was a luxury that Charles couldn't afford for the longest time, since he was nothing more than a poor farmer.

But luck would shine down on Nicholas and his father. They found an ad in the _Daily Prophet_ one morning, asking for a rare plant that they knew grew near their farm. They answered the ad only to find out that one Professor Severus Snape had placed it.

Charles was overjoyed by this fact since it was common knowledge that Snape was one of the few that'd mastered the art of making the Wolfsbane potion. The two men struck up a deal; Charles would give Snape the plant for a month's supply of potion and Snape happily accepted the offer since he was in desperate need of the plant.

Once a month, just days before the full moon, Charles would go to the small wooded area and pick the plant. That was where he was that night as his son watched for him out his bedroom window.

It was getting late though and Nicholas had yet to see his father emerge. The young boy thought that perhaps his father had came around the front and was already in the house. He figured he'd come and check on him soon so Nicholas left his spot at the window and climbed into his small bed.

He waited, for what seemed like hours, before he heard a loud thumping noise coming from the hallway. Nicholas figured it was his father and didn't move to check on it. Instead, he lay still in his bed and waited.

The door finally creaked open and he smiled but the smile faded when he heard an odd scratching on the floor, followed by ragged breathing.

Nicholas sat up in bed and was greeted by a pair of yellow eyes. He felt his bottom lip quiver as the creature let out a low growl. Nicholas squinted to see what it was but the darkness wouldn't allow him but when the creature stepped into the moonlight, Nicholas gasped.

"It can't be," he sobbed.

The creature growled and showed its fangs before jumping onto Nicholas and pushing him down onto the bed. Nicholas screamed out in pain when the creature's fangs pierced the delicate skin of his neck.

He tried to scream again but the blood, his own blood, choked him. He coughed and grabbed the creature's fur as everything around him went black.

* * *

The Aurors office was quiet that early morning day. Luna sat in her cubicle, sighing from the boredom that had possessed her body. Today was her first day as an official Auror and it was anything but exciting.

Harry had been right and she'd placed on his team, which wasn't as great as she thought it would be. She knew she was on a good team but Harry and her had hardly spoken since they kissed in the Leaky Cauldron. And Luna didn't know if it was because she was a bad kisser or if he'd been too drunk to remember.

Or maybe Morgan was right and she _was _paranoid. She knew that Harry had been busy with Ron over the past week and maybe that was the reason he really hadn't been speaking to her.

"A sickle for your thoughts," came his voice.

Luna peered around the corner of her cubicle and gave Harry a placid smile. She didn't really know what to say to him but knew she wanted to know if he liked her or not.

"I was just wondering if it's always this boring here," she said, looking around the office.

Harry let out a small laugh. "Sometimes," he stated. "We can go hours or days without seeing any action. It's pretty hit and miss at times. I should have warned you about it. That way you could've brought along a book to read or something to do."

"It's all right," smiled Luna, her eyes looking around the office. She knew this was her chance and she mustn't let it pass. "Say, are you doing anything for lunch?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in thought. "No, why?"

Luna nervously pulled at her black Auror robes. "I was wondering if maybe you'd have lunch with me. I have some things to discuss with you," she said, hoping he wouldn't press her as to what she wanted to talk about.

"Sure," he said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Great," said Luna, relief running over her. She then smiled at him again before disappearing into her cubicle.

* * *

The sun was scorching that morning, even though it was mid-September. Morgan slowly walked through the open field as the sun burnt her face and made her dark robes hotter than they normally were. She squinted against the sun and growled at a small goat that insisted on following her.

"Go away!" she hissed at the creature.

The goat looked up at her and let out a terrible sound. Morgan rolled her eyes and looked around, wondering where Remus was and why he'd insisted on tagging along.

The following day was the full moon and it was obvious that Remus was already feeling its effects. Not only was he being moody, he looked extremely tired and was almost useless to any of them. But no one in the office had enough nerve to tell him that.

"Are you from the Ministry?"

Morgan turned around and saw an older woman standing there. "Yes," said Morgan. "Were you the one that floo called us?"

The old woman nodded her head. "I called because there's been a pack of wild dogs wandering around for the past week," she explained, gesturing toward the open field. "They've killed some of our livestock and we're worried that our children will be next."

Morgan nodded and pulled out a small notebook. She jotted down what the woman had told her before asking, "Can you describe these dogs? Are they big or small?"

"They'd have to be pretty big to kill our cattle, don't you think?" she sniffed. "Are you sure you're from the Ministry?"

"I'm sure," muttered Morgan as she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. "Has it rained here lately?"

The woman nodded. "Yesterday afternoon it did. Not enough to sustain our pumpkin patches though," she quietly said. "Those dogs have destroyed most of our crops by walking through them. It's going to be a long winter for most of us."

Morgan could only nod before she looked around the open field. She saw a red house, sitting by itself, near a hill. "Does anyone live in that house over there?" she asked, turning to look at the woman again.

"Oh yes! Charles Miller and his young son Nicholas, but I haven't seen them for a few days. I think they might be on holiday," the woman said.

"And who owns this field and that wooded area over there?" asked Morgan, brushed a strand of hair off her sweaty face.

"Charles does," answered the woman.

"And when's the last time you saw these dogs?"

"Last night," nodded the woman before she turned toward her house. "Are you done questioning me? I have some canning to finish."

"Yeah. Thanks for the help," said Morgan. The woman nodded and hobbled back to her house.

Morgan turned her attention to the wooded area and decided to go over there. If it had just rained, there was a good chance that whatever was killing the farmers' livestock would have left some tracks. Yet, when she got there, all she could see was shoe prints.

"Finding anything?" asked Remus, stepping up behind her.

Morgan looked at him as he wiped the sweat off his face with a handkerchief. "No. The woman that lives over there said it was a pack of wild dogs but I can't find any tracks, yet she claims they were here last night, after it rained," she said, standing up straight.

"Who owns this land?" asked Remus before adding, "And why is it so bloody hot?"

"Charles Miller. He lives in the house over there," said Morgan, pointing toward the red house. "But the woman said he isn't home."

"Oh. Well, we can still look, can't we?" asked Remus, turning toward the house.

"I guess," said Morgan, following him.

The house was at least fifty yards from them and they spent the walk in complete silence. When they arrived in the backyard, a smell overwhelmed the both of them.

"What is that?" asked Morgan, trying not to gag.

It smelled like blood and something rotting.

"I have no clue," said Remus, wrinkling his nose. He noticed that one of the back windows was broken. "I'm thinking that something bad happened here. You know what to do."

Morgan sighed. It was Ministry policy that if anyone, that wasn't an Auror, came upon what they felt was a dangerous situation; they were to summon an Auror right away. She pulled her wand out and quickly did the summoning charm.

She didn't like having to call the Aurors. She always felt she was capable of taking care of herself but the policy stood and she had no choice in the matter so she calmly sat down on the back steps and waited.

* * *

Luna was in the middle of doing the crossword puzzle in the _Daily Prophet _when her wand started to vibrate within its holder. She quickly pulled it out, excited to have her first call, and pointed it at her desk.

The wand stopped vibrating and wrote out an address and who had called for it. Luna was even more excited to see it was Morgan.

"Ready for your first assignment?" asked Tonks as she walked up to Harry and Luna. Both of them nodded and stood. "Well, lets go then."

The three of them Disapparted to the small farm and when they arrived, they saw Morgan and Remus standing there.

"What's going on?" asked Tonks.

"Better question: What is that smell?" gagged Harry.

"No clue," shrugged Morgan, "but we need to get into the house."

"Right," said Tonks, turning to Luna. "You can lead us in."

"Me?" stammered Luna. She wasn't sure about leading on her first day.

"No time than the present to learn," stated Tonks, smiling.

"Less talking and more getting us in the house!" snapped Morgan, who was getting more, agitated by the second from the smell and heat.

Luna flinched at her friend's outburst and quickly cleared her throat. She waved for all of them to follow her. She placed her hand on the doorknob and was relieved that it opened right away for she didn't want to have to bother with unlocking charms.

She stepped into the house and quickly covered her mouth and nose when the strong smell hit her. "What is that smell?" she asked, ushering the rest of them in.

"Let's split up," said Remus. "Morgan and I will take the kitchen. Harry and Luna, you two can take the rest of the downstairs and we'll move upstairs from there."

"And I'll check around outside," said Tonks before exiting the house.

Harry and Luna carefully stepped into the house's living room but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was no signs of a struggle or use of magic.

Morgan and Remus, on the other hand, had better luck in the kitchen. On the floor, were several animal tracks, most of them freshly made

"What kind of tracks are those?" asked Remus as Morgan crouched down on the floor.

She pulled out a small book and laid it out on the floor. She carefully turned the pages, which was filled with different types of animal tracks. "I don't know," she muttered.

Remus looked around and noticed small red spots on the other end of the kitchen. He went over to them and ran his finger through them. "It's blood," he said, looking over at Morgan.

"Remus," she quietly said. "I found what sort of creature these tracks belong too."

"And?"

"You better come look," she said, looking over at him.

Remus didn't like the look on her face so he quickly stepped over to her. He looked down at the page her book was turned too and quickly shook his head.

"That's impossible," he said. "Those tracks are fresh and the full moon is tomorrow night. There is no way a werewolf could make those."

"Right," said Morgan, nodding her head. She stood from the floor and eyed the tracks. "Then what made them?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should follow them out though," said Remus, pointing at how the tracks left the kitchen.

Morgan nodded and followed him out of the kitchen, where they bumped into Luna and Harry.

"Any luck?" asked Harry.

"We have some tracks," explained Remus. "It looks like they go upstairs. We'll need one of you to come with us."

"Luna can," said Harry. Luna glared at him. "It'll be good experience for you. I'll stay down here and look through the study we found."

Luna sighed and muttered, "Fine." before leading Morgan and Remus upstairs.

The tracks led them to the third floor and eventually to a bedroom. They stopped by a closet door and then started again before going to a window.

Remus walked over to the window and looked out it. "There's no way anything normal could survive jumping from this height," he assured.

Luna turned toward the closet door and looked at it. "Well, we do know it stopped here before going over to the window. Maybe our answer is in here," she said, pulling the door open.

Her screams could be heard all the way downstairs as a body of a man tumbled out and fell on her. "Get it off me!" she screamed.

Morgan ran forward and tried to get the body off her friend, but ended up slipping on a pool of blood.

Remus turned from the window and went over to them. He helped Luna up first and then slipped his arms around Morgan's waist and helped her up.

"All right, Morgan?" he asked.

"I guess we found our smell," said Morgan, covering her nose.

Luna, on the other hand, was too busy crying to notice anything. "Merlin! What in the bloody hell did that to him?" she sobbed.

Morgan grabbed her and pulled her away as Remus stepped to the body and looked at it. Most of the man's flesh was missing and his throat had been ripped open. The scratches and teeth marks were consistent with a wolf or a werewolf.

"What happened?" asked Harry as he ran into the room, his wand drawn.

"We found a body," said Morgan, who was trying to calm Luna.

Harry looked at the body and shuddered. "What happened to it?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Remus, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Who owns this house again?"

"Charles Miller," said Morgan as Luna finally pulled away from her.

"I'm going to check some things out at the Ministry," stated Remus. "Have Tonks take some samples of the blood we found in the kitchen."

"All right," said Morgan before Remus Disapparted.

* * *

After he left, Harry and Morgan pulled Luna from the room and closed the door behind them. Harry then held up some parchment and said, "I found some papers that look like some sort of contact between Severus Snape and Charles Miller."

"Snape?" asked Morgan, furrowing her brow.

"Think we should go and have a little chat with him?" asked Harry.

"Only if you lot aren't going there to bully him," stated Luna, who was finally getting over her shock of finding the body.

"We wouldn't think of it," smiled Harry.

After informing Tonks of Remus' instructions, Harry, Luna and Morgan headed to Hogwarts to speak with Snape. They were amazed at how different the school seemed now that they were no longer students.

Most of the students knew who Harry was since he was pretty famous. Some of them even stopped and asked him for his autograph, which made Luna and Morgan laugh and Harry blush.

When they finally arrived in the dungeons, a few of the Slytherin students sneered at Harry. He just rolled his eyes at them and led Luna and Morgan to Snape's office, where he knocked on the large wooden door.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, who was wearing gold Gryffindor robes, when she opened the door. She stepped forward to give him a hug but Harry stepped away from her.

"Is Professor Snape in?" he asked. "We're here on official Ministry business."

Hermione furrowed her brow and glanced into the office. "What's going on?" she asked them.

"It's something we need to discuss with Professor Snape," stated Morgan, crossing her arms. "Is he in or not?"

"Right this way," said a defeat Hermione, ushering them into the office. "Severus? There are some people from the Ministry here to see you."

Snape stepped out of another room and eyed the three of them. He then gave them a crooked smile before sitting behind his desk. "Please, have a seat," he said.

The three of them sat down as Hermione went to the door. "I'll be in my office if you need me," she told Snape.

"Wait," said Snape. Hermione stopped in the doorway. "Stay. Whatever they have to say to me, they can say around you also."

"Right," said Hermione, stepping back into the room. She sat down on the couch and listened.

"We're here to see if you know a man by the name of Charles Miller," started Harry, placing the contracts he'd fun in Charle's office, on Snape's desk.

Snape picked them up and looked them over. "Mr. Miller and I had some business dealings," he merely stated.

"What kind of business?" asked Morgan.

Snape let his black eyes fall on her. "Miss Davis, right?" he sniffed. "My business with Mr. Miller is none of your concern."

"It is when we find dead bodies in his house!" said Morgan, narrowing her eyes at him.

Snape nodded and ran his fingers over the contracts. "Mr. Miller had access to a plant I needed for some of my potions and we made a deal. He would give the plants in exchange for some Wolfsbane potion," he said.

Harry glanced at Luna and Morgan. "He was a werewolf?" he asked, looking at Snape.

"Nothing gets pass you, does it Potter?" hissed Snape. "Yes, he was a werewolf."

Morgan tugged on Harry's arm and motioned toward the door. "I think we have all the information we need, professor," she said, standing.

"What are doing?" whispered Harry as he stood.

"I'll explain later," said Morgan, taking his arm.

Luna gave Hermione and Snape a small smile before leaving the office with Harry and Morgan.

"What's going on?" demanded Harry, once they were out of the dungeons. "Why did you end the questioning? He might have known something!"

Morgan stopped walking and looked at him. "I said I would explain later and I will!" she snapped.

"I want to know now! This is an Auror matter and you have no right to end my questioning!" cried Harry, running to catch up with her.

"It's not your investigation, Harry! I was there before you so it's mine!" yelled Morgan before she left for Hogsmeade.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and looked over at Luna. "Does she always act this way?" he asked as they started to make their way to Hogsmeade.

Luna could only shrug. She didn't quite know what had gotten into Morgan.

When they arrived back at the Ministry, Harry stalked through the hallways and went back to the main Auror office. Morgan was there, speaking with Tonks.

"Going to tell me now?" he asked.

Morgan motioned for him to sit down. "We found werewolf tracks in the kitchen. And the blood on the floor wasn't from a human," she said.

"How can that be?" asked Luna, furrowing her brow. "Tomorrow is the full moon and those tracks were fresh."

"I don't know," said Morgan as she sat down. "We need a fresh blood sample from a werewolf to compare it too."

"Can't you just take the blood from someone that's a werewolf before they transform?" asked Luna as she sat next to Morgan.

"It has to be taken right after the transformation," explained Morgan. "We just need to find a werewolf."

"How about Remus?" asked Harry.

"He wouldn't go for that, would he?" asked Luna, looking at Harry and Morgan.

"Guess we'll have to ask him," said Morgan, standing up.

Harry nodded and followed Morgan out of the Auror office, while Luna began to wonder what they were getting themselves into.

**Coming Soon**: Morgan and Remus fight. The full moon arrives and Harry and Luna share another kiss, while Morgan accidentally puts their lives in danger.


	4. Full Moon Confessions

**Legend of The Blood Moon**

**Chapter Summary: **Luna and Harry grow closer, Morgan and Remus fight, and a unknown family secret starts to unravel.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for full disclaimer

**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews. I apologise if the last chapter seemed confusing. Some of your questions start to get answered in this chapter. I wish I could give you more but if I gave everything away, the story would end ;)

* * *

**Chapter Four - Full Moon Confessions**

Luna was in the middle of wringing her hands when Harry and Morgan came back from Remus' office. She stood from the chair and went over to them.

"So, what did he say?" she asked, looking at both of them.

"He agreed to it but I'm the only one that supposed to go," stated Morgan as she picked up a sweet from Luna's desk. "What to come with?"

"But you said..."

"I know," smiled Morgan. "I just don't want to go alone and Harry's already agreed to come with me."

Luna frowned. She knew that if Remus had specifically said he only wanted Morgan there, that's all he wanted there. She didn't think it'd be right for her to go since it was against his wishes.

"I better not," said Luna, crossing her arms. "I don't want Remus upset with me, like he's going to be with you lot for going against his wishes."

"It's not like I'm not going to tell him," said Morgan, rolling her eyes. "I have to take blood from a werewolf, Luna and I just want some backup. It's not like I'm asking Harry along so we can pillage Remus' house!"

Luna clicked her tongue. "I'll just stay home with Gracie," she said.

"Have it your way," said Morgan. She looked over to see Tonks walk in. "Any news on our dead body?"

"No," said Tonks, shaking her head. "It might take a day or two. I'll make sure to keep you and your department posted."

"Thanks," said Morgan before she took another sweet from Luna's desk and went back to her own department.

* * *

The following day went by without incident. Remus didn't come to work but he posted Morgan at least three times, reminding her at what time he was expecting her at his flat.

Morgan tried, in vain, to get Luna to come along, but she wouldn't budge. Finally, after promising Luna she'd be careful, Morgan Disapparted to Remus' flat and found him in his kitchen.

"Hey," she said, stepping into the small room. This was the first time she'd ever been to his flat.

Remus, who was busy cutting up a piece of raw beef, turned and smiled at her. "Hi. Did you bring everything you need?" he asked, before going back to his cutting.

Morgan placed her knapsack on the kitchen table and zipped it open. She carefully pulled out a long needle and vial that she'd use to extract his blood. "I think so," she said, holding it up.

Remus shuddered when he saw it. "Put it away," he muttered before going back to his cutting.

Morgan obeyed his order and placed it back into the bag. She then stepped over to him and watched as he placed the small cubes of beef into a large bowl. "Making something?" she asked.

"No," he laughed, wiping his hands off on a towel. "This will be the werewolf's supper."

Morgan made a face. "Nice," she muttered.

Remus picked up another bowl and filled it with water. "Remember what I told you?" he asked, without looking at her.

"I'm to wait an hour after your change before I come in and I'm only to use a mild stunning spell. Then I'm to only take one vial of blood and then I am to leave," she stated.

"Good," nodded Remus. "The full moon will rise soon so I better get to my room, even though I rather stay out here and talk to you."

Morgan smiled at that.

"And Morgan," he said before walking out of the kitchen. "Please, don't stay once you get the blood."

Morgan furrowed her brow. She hadn't a clue as to why Remus didn't want her around. Part of her felt like he was trying to get rid of her, while the other part thought he was just trying to protect her.

"I won't," she promised.

Remus gave her a smile and stepped into his room. He locked the door with a locking spell that only Morgan could unlock.

Morgan, on the other hand, sighed and went to his study. She looked at his extensive collection of books and picked one out. It was about the first war.

"Nice," she muttered before sitting down with it.

She flipped through the pages as the old grandfather clock, which was sitting in the corner of the room, ticked loudly. She was reading an interesting chapter on the Malfoys when growling sounded through the house, signalling the Remus' transformation was complete.

Morgan stood from the chair and went over to Remus' fireplace. She was lucky that it was connected to Harry's. She quickly placed a call to him and in a matter of minutes; he was standing in the study with her.

"How much longer do we have?" asked Harry.

"About another five minutes or so," answered Morgan before she picked her knapsack up. She took out the needle and vial and sat down behind Remus' desk.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Harry.

Morgan furrowed her brow. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

Harry grinned and ran his hair through his raven hair. "I see the way you two look at each other. He's a great guy, you know," he said.

Morgan couldn't help but to smile back. "He is," she grinned. "You know, I could say the same thing about Luna and you."

Harry's cheeks turned bright red and ducked his head. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Morgan nodded her head and started to get the needle ready. "You should ask her out, mate!"

"Are you sure she'd say yes?" he asked as he watched her.

Morgan stood from the desk and went to the door. "She'd say yes a million times for you," she said before walking out.

Harry grinned to himself as he stood. He followed Morgan out of the study and to Remus' door. He watched as she unlocked it and slowly pulled it open. Both of them looked in but didn't see any sign of the werewolf.

"Where is he?" asked Morgan, stepping into the room. She turned toward Harry at the same time the werewolf jumped out from behind the door. It immediately knocked Morgan to the floor and stood on her.

"Oh crap!" cried Harry, looking for his wand.

The werewolf turned and growled at Harry before turning its attention back to Morgan. It looked down at her, with his yellow eyes and let out a long breath.

Morgan tried not to move but it was hard. She felt her body shaking, especially when the werewolf started to stare at her. "Oh, Merlin!" she cried.

The werewolf snorted and stepped off her body and turned it gaze toward Harry. Morgan took this chance to quickly stand and pull out her wand. She said a stunning spell and watched as the werewolf slumped to the floor.

"We have to hurry. The stunning spell will wear off soon," said Morgan, crouching down beside the animal. She pulled out the needle and punctured its skin with it and slowly filled the vial.

"Um, are you sure?" asked Harry. "That was a pretty powerful stunning spell you did."

Morgan pulled the needle out of the werewolf's flesh before looking up at Harry. She was positive that she'd done a mild stunning spell. "It was a mild one," she said, standing up and wrapping the vial up. "He'll be up in a minute or so."

"It wasn't a mild one," said Harry. He bent over and picked up Morgan's wand. "_Priori Incantato_."

Morgan watched the ghostly image of her last spell shoot out of her wand. She groaned when she saw that it wasn't a mild stunning spell. Instead, it was a powerful one.

"This isn't good," she groaned as Harry got rid of the image.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, handing her wand back to her.

"I'm going to have to stay here until it wears off," she said, looking down at the werewolf. "He's going to kill me."

"It was a honest mistake, Morgan," said Harry as he patted her arm.

Morgan frowned. She hated making mistakes, honest or not. The last thing she wanted was to have Remus upset with her. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to," she said to Harry.

"I'll stay," he said, looking around the room. "Maybe we should put some sort of barrier spell on the door. Just in case something happens."

"Right," said Morgan before Harry stepped out of the room. Morgan quickly placed a spell on the door and waited.

* * *

"Which one do you want, Gracie? Tuna or salmon?" asked Luna, looking down at the cat.

Gracie sniffed at both cans and meowed at the can of tuna. Luna nodded her head and opened the can before tapping the tuna into Gracie's bowl. The cat meowed again and started to eat her supper.

Luna picked up a chocolate biscuit from the kitchen table and made her way to the living room. It was getting late and she was getting worried. She knew Harry and Morgan should have been back by then. She considered floo calling them but remembered that Remus' fireplace wasn't hooked up to theirs.

"What should I do, Gracie?" she asked as the cat came prancing into the room.

Gracie gave out a loud meow and wandered off.

Luna rolled her eyes and picked up her wand. She didn't think it would hurt anything if she went and checked on them. She quickly Disapparted to Remus' flat and when she got there, she found Harry in the parlour room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Harry looked over at Luna and stood from the couch. "Morgan did the wrong stunning spell and the werewolf hasn't woke up yet," he said, motioning toward Remus' room.

Luna stepped over to the door, that was open a crack, and peeked in and saw Morgan sitting on the floor, near the werewolf. "All right, Morgan?" she asked.

Morgan turned and looked at Luna. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she asked, not moving from her spot.

"I was worried about you two," said Luna, looking over at Harry. "Is this going to be safe? It's not going to kill him, is it?"

Harry nodded his head and pushed his glasses up his nose. "We put an alarm system on the door in case anything happens and no, it won't kill him but Morgan just wants to be safe," he said. He motioned Luna to follow him back to the parlour.

Luna followed him out and sat in an overstuff chair. She watched as Harry sat down on the couch and looked over at her. "What is that look for?" she asked.

Harry smiled and cleared his throat. He wondered if he should bring up what Morgan had told him earlier. "I was talking to Morgan and she told me some interesting things," he finally said.

Luna fixed a stare on him. She didn't know what to say since she didn't quite know what Morgan had said. "What did she tell you?" she slowly asked.

"I believe she told me that I should ask you out and that you'd say yes," smiled Harry.

Luna felt her face grow warm with an impending blush. She didn't know if she wanted to throttle or hug Morgan for opening her mouth and sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Instead, she kept her stare fixated on Harry, hoping he wouldn't press the matter any further.

"Well, would you say yes?" he asked.

She dropped her eyes to the floor. "I probably would," she finally admitted. "I really like you, Harry!"

Harry rose from the couch and went over to the chair. He slowly crouched beside it and looked up at her. "How long have you felt this way?" he quietly asked.

Luna looked over at him and took a deep breath. "For a while now," she said. "I've wanted to ask you out but it always seemed you were dating another girl at the time."

Harry let out a low laugh and squeezed Luna's hand. "I've only dated Cho and Ginny. You could have asked me out."

"Would you have said yes?" she asked, linking her fingers with his.

"Who wouldn't tell you yes, Luna?" he asked. "You're beautiful, unique, caring and smart."

Luna felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She carefully leaned forward and allowed her lips to press against Harry's.

It was different from the first kiss they had shared in the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't as drunken or sloppy as the first and they were more coordinated.

Harry let out a low moan when he felt Luna's tongue swipe against his lips, asking for entry. He opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to intertwine with hers. He mused at how she tasted like chocolate.

Luna was the first to pull back and she looked at him while she caught her breath. "That was nice," she quietly purred.

Harry nodded. "I think we should do that more often," he smiled before kissing her again.

Luna giggled against his lips as they shared another kiss. They would share many more than night before they would finally fall asleep on the parlour floor, their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

It was the sun that would wake Remus the next morning. He groaned loudly as his body protested against any movements he made. He opened his eyes and furrowed his brow when he realised that he was in his bed, instead of the hard floor. He never woke up in bed the morning after a full moon.

Remus turned over in his bed and looked toward the floor. He saw Morgan, sitting against the door, her eyes half shut, tapping her wand against her leg.

"What are you doing here?" he hoarsely asked.

Morgan looked up at him and stifled a yawn. "The stunning spell I did was too strong," she frowned. "I stayed here to make sure you were going to be OK."

Remus felt his jaw clench at her admission. He had told her, several times, not to stay and to have her disobey his wishes...

"I told you _not _to stay!" he snapped.

"I know," said Morgan, standing up. "But Harry and Luna are here and..."

"Didn't I also say that I only wanted you to come?" he spat out as he sat up in bed, causing his bed sheet to slide off his body. It would take Morgan blushing for him to remember that he was naked.

"I'm highly disappointed in you, Morgan," he continued after wrapping himself up in the sheet.

"Why are you being such a prat? Nothing happened!" she yelled.

"It could have!" he yelled back.

"But it didn't!" she snapped at him.

"I happen to care about you, Morgan! And it would have killed me if I'd done something bad to you!" he spat out.

"Well, I care about you too but you need to stop pushing me away!"

Remus blinked his eyes and gave her an incredulous look. "You're delusional! I've never pushed you away!" he countered.

"Oh, sod off, Remus!" said Morgan before stalking out of the room. She walked past Luna and Harry and snorted when she saw them holding hands.

"Er, guys?" Harry quietly said. "I just received a post from Tonks. She wants to see all of us."

Remus, who was now dressed, peeked out from his bedroom. He smiled at Luna and Harry and scowled at Morgan. "What does Tonks want?" he asked.

"She has some information for us about the body we found," said Harry.

Remus curtly nodded. "I guess that means we should go speak to her."

* * *

The four of them arrived at the Ministry several minutes later. They made their way to Tonks' office, where she was waiting for them.

"What did you find out?" asked Remus, who was avoiding looking at Morgan.

"We identified the body as Alexander Miller," said Tonks. "He's Charles' younger brother."

"Does anyone know where Charles is?" asked Harry, looking at all of them. "I sent a post to Snape yesterday and he said that Charles never showed up for his Wolfsbane potion."

"Do you think whatever killed Alexander, also killed Charles and his son?" asked Luna. "Were there any more bodies found?"

"No," said Tonks as she picked up some files. "We searched the entire area and nothing else was found." She then looked over at Remus. "Did you get the blood we needed?"

"I have that," said Morgan. She pulled the small vial out of robe pocket and handed it over to Tonks, who for some reason, refused to look at her.

"Thanks. I'll test this later," she said before slipping it into her own pocket. "That's all we have for right now. You lot look tired so go home and get some rest."

"Sleep would be nice," said Luna, stretching.

"Actually, I need you to stay, Luna. I have something to discuss with you in private," stated Tonks.

Luna frowned. She hoped she wasn't in trouble.

"Well, I'm going home," said Morgan as she yawned. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why don't you go home too, Harry," said Luna, squeezing his hand. "You look knackered."

"I'll just stay here," he said, going over to his cubicle. "I have some work to catch up on."

Luna nodded and told the rest goodbye before Tonks ushered her into another room.

Remus and Morgan left the office and went to the lift, in silence. Once they were on, Morgan leaned against the wall and allowed her eyes to close.

"No sleeping in the lifts," said Remus, poking her in the arm.

Morgan's eyes flew open and she gave him a sleepy look.

"Want me to make sure you get home alright? I wouldn't want you to accidentally floo or Dispparate to the wrong flat," he said, with a small smile.

"I'd like that," she quietly said.

* * *

"Have a seat, Luna," said Tonks before she closed the door behind them.

Luna nodded and sat down. She looked around the room and noticed that it was one of the interrogation rooms. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, looking at Tonks.

Tonks, whose hair was simply brown that day, shook her head no and sat across from her. She arranged the files on the table before saying, "I just wanted to tell you about this case."

"All right," said Luna as she watched Tonks open some of the files.

"Alexander Miller was a werewolf, just like his brother Charles. According to the Werewolf Registry, they were both attacked and bitten on the same night," said Tonks, looking down at one of the files. "Their family, which also consisted of a younger sister, were forced from the small village they lived in because people feared them."

"That's awful," muttered Luna.

Tonks nodded. "This was about the same time, in which a man, by the name of Francis Watkins, started to sponsor highly illegal werewolf hunts. Every full moon, they would hunt down known werewolves, kill them and then display their bodies," she said. "Eventually, Francis and his group caught up with Charles and Alexander but before he could harm them, their younger sister, who was only six at the time, accidentally killed him."

Luna slowly nodded her head. She had no clue why Tonks was telling her all of this but decided there had to be a good reason.

"The little girl was sent away to a facility for children like her," continued Tonks. "Everyone thought she was nutters and her family gave up on her. When she was around ten, a family adopted her and the following year, she started Hogwarts. She ended up becoming one of the most brilliant witches to ever step within the castle."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" asked Luna, furrowing her brow.

"You don't know why?" asked Tonks.

Luna shook her head.

"Charles and Alexander's sister was your mother, Luna."

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliffhanger evil laugh

**Coming Soon: **Luna learns about her mother's past and a blood feud that involves someone close to her. How will this affect the rest of them, especially the budding romance between Morgan and Remus?


	5. Scars and Family History

**Legend of The Blood Moon**

**Chapter Summary: **Luna learns about her mother while Remus and Morgan take things to the next level/

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one for full disclaimer

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, it's almost like a bridge chapter before the action starts up again :)

* * *

**Chapter Five - Scars and Family History**

Tonks' words seemed to hang in the air as Luna's mouth slowly dropped open. She didn't want to believe anything the other woman was telling her. There was no way her mother was a murderer.

"You're wrong!" Luna stated as tears filled her eyes. "My mum isn't a murderer! She's not related to the Millers!"

Tonks nodded her head and looked down at the files before her. She opened one up and pulled out an old piece of parchment and handed it over to Luna.

Luna took it from her and read it. It was an adoption contract between the Millers and the family that had adopted her mother. She dropped her head down, knowing that everything Tonks had said was the truth.

"I don't know what to say," whispered Luna, her bottom lip quivering. "My parents never told me... why wouldn't they have told me?"

"Your mother wanted to protect you," said Tonks.

Luna looked up at her, through the tears that were clouding her vision. "Why would I need protection?"

Tonks took a deep breath in. The story of the Millers and Watkins was a complicated one and she didn't know how much she should tell Luna. "Because your mother's family was always afraid that the Watkins family would retaliate against them."

"And did they?" asked Luna, leaning forward.

"Not for the longest time," said Tonks. "Your mother was sent away, not because she had accidentally killed Francis Watkins, but because her family knew she wasn't safe. They sent her off and moved far away, in hopes of keeping everyone safe."

"And then my mother was adopted?" asked Luna. "Did they know about her past?"

"No. Your mother's adopted parents never knew. The Ministry made sure of that because they felt it was the safest place for your mother," said Tonks. "The Ministry kept very close tabs on both families for years. We knew when family members got married, gave birth and died. And nothing happened for a long time."

"But it did, didn't it?" asked Luna, whose hands were starting to shake. "My mum... she died. I know everyone said it was an accident. Was it?"

Tonks shook her head. "Yes. The Ministry investigated her death and ruled it accidental. But the Watkins family eventually did get their revenge."

"How?" asked Luna.

"We believe that Francis' oldest daughter, Emily, killed Alexander's family about five years ago. He was gone and when he came back, his wife and children had been slain," explained Tonks. "We had some evidence that pointed toward Emily but we couldn't arrest her."

Luna shuddered as she began to realise that the dead body she had found was her uncle. She then placed her face in her hands, for all of this was a bit overwhelming for her.

"I'm in danger, aren't?" she asked, looking up at Tonks.

"We don't believe you are. We don't even think that the Watkins had anything to do with Alexander's death since it appears a wild animal killed him," said Tonks, closing all the files in front of her.

"Wild animals don't put their victims in closets," stated Luna before rubbing her forehead. All of this was giving her a headache.

"Magical ones can," said Tonks before she stood. "Why don't you go home and take some rest. I'll owl you if anything comes up."

Luna watched Tonks go to the door before she spoke again. "Are you sure this Emily person isn't after me?" she asked.

Tonks turned around and met Luna's eyes. "Emily doesn't even know you exist, Luna. You'll be all right," she said before she opened the door. "Just stay close to your friends."

"Right," said Luna before Tonks disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Remus squeezed his thumb and watched as the blood trickled out. Morgan stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at him before sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said before glancing at Gracie. "She's picky about who touches her."

Remus looked over at the defiant cat, who was currently hissing at him, and scoffed. "I guess I can't expect everyone and everything to like me," he smiled.

Morgan smiled back and dabbed the scratch with a cleaning solution. "I don't think she likes men in general. When I was in school, she attacked Draco Malfoy once."

Remus laughed at the mental picture of Draco being attacked by Gracie. "I bet he was upset over that," he said, looking over at Morgan.

"He was and I'm sure if Lucius hadn't been wanted by the Ministry then, he'd came to school and had me expelled," said Morgan, looking at the scratch. She raised Remus' hand up and softly kissed it. "All better."

Remus looked down at his hand and then at Morgan. He studied her for the longest moment before he leaned over and kissed her. It was nothing like he'd experienced in his life and he didn't want to stop.

"Remus," said Morgan, between their frantic kisses.

Remus pulled back with a start and looked at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Morgan laughed and shook her head. "I didn't want to stop because I don't want this. I stopped because Gracie is about to attack you," she said, pointing at the cat.

Remus let his eyes travel to the floor, where a very upset Gracie sat, with her ears flat and a low growling noise coming from her throat. "I guess she's overprotective of you," he said.

"We... we could go to my bedroom," said Morgan as a blush overtook her face.

Remus perked an eyebrow at that and cleared his throat. "If you want," he said, suddenly feeling like a hormonal schoolboy.

Morgan stood from the couch and held her hand out for him. Remus took it and she led him to her room, while making sure Gracie didn't follow them. Once there, both of them looked at the bed and then at each other.

"Morgan... if you don't want to do this," said Remus.

"I do, unless you don't," she replied.

"I do also," he quietly said.

Morgan climbed onto her bed and Remus followed suit. Their lips found each other again as Morgan sunk down onto the comforter.

Remus pulled away and looked at her. He had always been the type of person that overanalysed everything, especially relationships but this time was different. He couldn't quite pinpoint why but he knew he wanted to be with Morgan more than anything, even if they weren't really dating.

"What?" asked Morgan, when his gaze became too much.

"Nothing," he smiled before kissing her again.

* * *

"Is everything all right?" asked Harry when he saw Luna walk back into the Aurors' office.

Luna looked at him and sighed. She didn't know what she wanted to say. Everything that she thought she knew about her mother was nothing but a lie. She didn't know if she should be angry with her mother or if she should try and understand that her mother was trying to protect her.

"I don't know," sighed Luna before she sat next to him. "Do you realise that the dead body I found was my uncle?"

"What?" asked Harry with a look of surprise on his face.

"Seems my mother was adopted and Alexander and Charles were her brothers," said Luna as she looked over at him. "I can't believe my mother never told me any of this stuff."

"I'm sorry," said Harry as he took her hand. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Luna looked at him and started to cry again. "I just want to go home. I don't want to be here right now," she hiccupped.

"OK," said Harry before he stood. He took Luna's hand and led her to the lift. "If you need anything..."

"I know," said Luna before getting on.

* * *

The only sound that could be heard in Morgan's room was Remus and her breathing. As they lay, naked, next to each other, Morgan slowly traced a finger around a scar on Remus' arm. His body was full of them but this one had perked her interest.

"Was this where he bit you?" she asked, her eyes trained on the scar.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy look. "Uh huh," he said before looking down at it.

"How did it happen?" she asked, her finger still tracing it.

Remus shifted his body on the bed so he was facing her. He carefully pushed a strand of hair off her face before kissing her. "I was about five or six at the time and I was out camping with my dad. I wandered off and was attacked. I really don't remember the whole incident."

Morgan looked up at him and nodded her head. "You know what they say about werewolves, don't you?" she asked.

Remus furrowed his brow. "That they're savages?" he asked as a small smile past over his lips.

"No," laughed Morgan. "Werewolves only kill the weak. If they think a person is strong, they only bite and leave."

"Aren't you a fountain of information," laughed Remus.

Morgan gave him a cheeky grin. "I try."

"How is it that it took James Potter and Sirius Black months of trying for me to tell them how I got bitten and it only took you a few minutes?" he asked.

"Well, because I shagged you?" she laughed.

Remus laughed and leaned forward to kiss her again. He was stopped, though, when they both heard Luna calling for Morgan.

"I best go see what she wants," said Morgan. She slid out of bed and quickly dressed before going out to the living room.

Luna was sitting there, with Harry. When she looked up at Morgan, she could tell she'd been crying.

"What happened?" asked Morgan as she sat next to her friend.

Luna took a deep breath and repeated everything that Tonks had told her. It was hard for her to do since she didn't quite know if she was safe or not.

"I don't know what to do," whispered Luna through her tears. "Do I stay here or do I hide someplace? What if they come after me or us?"

Morgan pulled Luna into a tight embrace and patted her back. "It'll be all right. Nothing bad is going to happen," she said.

"I feel awful," said Luna, pulling away from Morgan. "It's like my life was a lie. I have this whole family out there that I didn't even know about."

Morgan frowned and squeezed her hand.

"Would you like a cuppa?" asked Harry. "I could make some."

"I would like that," nodded Luna.

Harry stood from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" asked Remus, emerging from Morgan's bedroom.

Luna looked at Remus and then at Morgan, who was blushing. Even though she'd had a rotten day, Luna couldn't help but to smile. "No wonder Gracie was pouting when I got home," she said, smiling a bit.

"She attacked him," whispered Morgan.

Luna, despite what had happened, couldn't help but to laugh and soon Morgan was laughing also.

Their laughter was cut short, though, when a brown Ministry owl swooped in. It dropped a post on Morgan's lap.

She picked it up and recognised the handwriting as Tonks. She quickly tore it open and read it.

"Well, what is it?" asked Luna.

Morgan looked over at her and then to Remus. "The blood that was found in the kitchen is werewolf blood," she said.

"How is that possible?" asked Luna, taking the post from Morgan's hand. "The tracks and blood were fresh! And it was the _day _before the full moon!"

"I don't know," said Morgan, who looked at Remus. "Is it possible?"

Remus sighed and shrugged his shoulders before saying, "If it is possible, then we have a huge problem on our hands."

**Coming Soon**: Harry, Remus, Luna and Morgan work together to find answers after the Ministry closes the Miller case; old favourites return for Christmas and someone faces the ultimate horror.


	6. Christmas Gifts

**Legend of The Blood Moon**

**Chapter Summary: **I skipped a couple of months with this chapter but I think it works out all right. Also in this chapter is a set-up chapter for the next one. Ginny, Oliver and Ron make their first (and it won't be the last) appearances, we get some cute/funny moments and of course some shippy moments. Plus, it's Christmas! How can you go wrong there? ;)

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for full Disclaimer

**A/N**: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six - Christmas Gifts**

The news of the matching blood sent the four of them straight to the Ministry that day. Tonks filled them in on the details and all of them pondered how it was even possible for a werewolf to be there. But their wondering would be cut short.

The day after their findings were made known to the Ministry, they were all informed that the wizard, who'd tested the sample, had been mistaken. They were told that blood found in Charles' kitchen had been from a regular wolf and how it was a wolf that killed Alexander. The case was promptly closed and the Minister for Magic, ordered all of them to never speak of it again.

Luna knew she wouldn't be able to forget that easily. Charles, her uncle, and his young son Nicholas were still missing, yet the Ministry wasn't doing a thing to find them. She talked Harry, Remus and Morgan into helping her find the wizard, who was no longer employed by the Ministry that tested the samples.

It would take them a month to find him. They had found him in Ireland and he told them that sometimes the Ministry likes to cover things up (something Harry knew all too well). And it wouldn't take long for the Ministry to find out about them going to the wizard.

Luna was pulled from Harry's Auror team and put on a different one, while Morgan was pulled from her job as Remus' assistant. The Ministry figured if they split them up, then they wouldn't be tempted to investigate any further.

Yet, that didn't stop the four from doing their own investigation, even though it had been difficult and almost useless. And after, almost two months, their only hope laid in a professor at Oxford University, who refused to speak to any of them.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Gracie," yawned Remus as the cat jumped on Morgan's bed.

Gracie let out a soft meow. She'd come to actually like Remus, which was no wonder since he practically lived at the flat. She stretched her body out before lying on Remus' stomach.

"Where's Morgan?" he asked as he scratched her behind the ears.

"Right here," said Morgan, stepping out of the loo. She climbed back onto the bed and flopped down. She turned and looked at Remus before smiling. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," said Remus, softly kissing her lips. "Are you still not feeling well?"

"Eh," said Morgan, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm all right. Anyway, its Christmas so no talking about me being sick."

Remus nodded and said, "I have something for you. I figure I'd give it to you before we headed over to the Weasleys'."

Morgan sat up in bed and waited for her gift. This had always been her favourite part of the holiday. "What did you get me?" she asked as she leaned over, trying to get a better look.

Remus produced a small box that was wrapped in green paper. He slowly handed it over to her, hoping she'd like what he had gotten her.

Morgan tore the wrapping off and opened the box. Inside was small locket sitting on a silver chain. She carefully pulled it out and looked at it. "It's beautiful," she whispered as she dangled it in front of her.

"Do you like it?" asked Remus.

"I love it!" she cried before pulling him into a tight hug. "I love it like I love you."

As soon as her words were spoken, Morgan felt her heart drop. Remus and her had been together for close to three months and had yet to tell each other that they loved the other. She quietly pulled back and looked at Remus, wishing he'd say something but he didn't.

"I have your gift over here," said Morgan. She pushed Gracie, who was busy playing with the wrapping, out of the way and stood from the bed. She went over to her wardrobe and pulled the door open, while mentally kicking herself for saying what she did.

It had become obvious to her that Remus didn't feel the same or he'd said something by then. She wanted to cry but pushed the tears back and pulled Remus' gift out. She took it back to the bed and handed it to him.

"It's not much," she said, avoiding his eyes.

Remus looked up at her and frowned. He knew he cared deeply for Morgan but he wasn't quite sure if it was love just yet.

"Thank you," he said, running his hand over the silver wrapping. He wondered, as he pulled the wrapping off, if he should say something but decided against it.

"Oh, more records," he said, smiling. He looked through the stack, which consisted mostly of swing, and thanked Morgan.

"I'm going to make some toast," said Morgan, standing from the bed. "Come on Gracie."

Gracie meowed and followed her owner to the door.

Remus watched her go to the door before saying, "Morgan."

She stopped and looked at him.

The words were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't speak them. He wanted to say them, just so she wouldn't look upset but he couldn't.

"I'll be out in a bit," he finally said.

Morgan merely nodded her head and left.

* * *

Luna quietly lay on her bed while she traced her fingers over the Crumplehorned Snorkak figurine that Harry had given her for Christmas. She smiled at it and turned toward Harry, who was lying beside her.

"I love it," she whispered, her fingers still running over it. "It's perfect."

Harry smiled back and softly captured her lips. "I'm glad you do," he said after pulling away from her. He looked at the figurine. "Are sure you want to go to the Weasleys today? We could stay here and stay in bed all day."

Luna giggled at that. "You know Harry, I love you," she whispered before sitting the figurine down. "We should go. I really want to see Ginny."

Harry smiled at her and attacked her neck. "If you insist," he said between kisses. "And you know, I love you too."

Luna smiled and snuggled close to Harry. Their relationship had grown over the preceding months and neither one could imagine life without the other. They were truly in love.

"I have a gift for you too," said Luna, sitting up on the bed. She then leaned over the edge and pulled a box out.

Harry took the box and smiled. "What is it?" he asked, shaking it.

"Open it and find out!" said Luna as a grin broke out over her face.

Harry pulled the yellow wrapping off and opened the box. He looked down and gasped when he saw a golden snitch. He watched as tiny wings popped out of its sides and started to flutter.

"Thank you," he said, leaning over to kiss her. This was enough for the snitch to escape. "Oh, crap!"

Harry jumped from the bed and tried to catch it but couldn't before it flew out the bedroom door.

"I'm a bloody idiot," muttered Luna, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't even think about it getting away when I bought it."

"It's all right," smiled Harry, pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms. "I'll get it."

The snitch soared out of the bedroom and around the flat. Gracie saw it straightaway and started chasing it around. It flew through the living room and into the kitchen, where Morgan was making toast.

"Bloody hell!" she cried, when it hit her in the head. She looked up and saw the snitch hovering above her. "_Luna_! Didn't I tell you not to buy that bloody thing?"

"Sorry," muttered Luna, as Harry and her ran into the kitchen.

Harry started to jump around, in hopes of catching the snitch. Instead, he kept missing it. "I guess I'm a bit out of practise," he said, blushing.

Gracie, on the other hand, had climbed on the kitchen counter and began stalking the rogue snitch. She hunched down and jumped up when the snitch came close. She caught it in her mouth and landed, perfectly, on the kitchen floor. She then sniffed at Luna, Harry and Morgan before prancing out, with the snitch still in her mouth.

"I'll go get it from her," said Harry, following her out.

Luna waited until Harry was gone before she looked over at Morgan. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Morgan, who was putting jam on her toast, stopped and looked at Luna. "No. Sorry for snapping at you. I just have a lot on my mind with trying to get that Oxford professor to speak to us," she quietly said. "Plus, I did something really stupid this morning."

"What happened?" asked Luna, stepped beside Morgan.

She turned and looked at her. "I told Remus that I loved him," said Morgan.

"And?"

"He didn't say it back," sighed Morgan before taking a tiny bite of toast.

"Well, that's his problem then," sniffed Luna. "Anyone would be lucky to love you!"

"I guess," shrugged Morgan. "How about you? How are you doing? It must be hard having it be Christmas and knowing that you have family out there that you don't even know."

"I'm surviving," said Luna. "I just have to believe that things will work out and we'll find Charles and Nicholas."

Morgan smiled. Luna always had a way of seeing the good in things. "Do you think Remus is going to break up with me now?"

"If he does, I'll hurt him!" laughed Luna.

Morgan laughed also and hugged her best friend tightly.

* * *

"Merry Christmas guys!" cried Ginny, when Remus, Luna, Harry and Morgan showed up at the Weasleys'.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," said Harry before he gave her a tight hug.

"Oy! Harry!" said Fred as Molly chased him out of the kitchen. "Welcome and don't go into the kitchen or my mum will kill you!"

Harry laughed before Fred and him walked into the study, where George and Oliver were.

"You two can help me set out the Christmas cookies," said Ginny, leading Morgan and Luna to another room.

Remus looked around the house and went toward the kitchen. He knew that Molly wouldn't mind him being in there with her.

"Hello, Remus," smiled Molly when he walked through the door. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Hello, Molly. Nice to see you also," said Remus, looking around. "Need any help with anything?"

"Um, no! I think I have everything under control. Why don't you sit down," said Molly, motioning toward the kitchen table. "Arthur will be here later. He had some Ministry business to take care of."

"On a holiday?" asked Remus.

"Yes," nodded Molly. "He's afraid if he doesn't do his job well enough, they'll fire him and then we won't be able to pay for the new addition we're getting."

"New addition?" asked Remus, furrowing his brow.

"We're adding on to the house. I know it sounds silly since all of the children are grown and gone but hopefully someday we'll have grandchildren and they'll need a place to sleep," she said before charming a spoon to stir a pot of gravy.

"Sounds nice," nodded Remus as the kitchen door opened and Ginny and Morgan stepped in. He gave Morgan a smile, which she didn't return.

"We have all the cookies out, mum. Anything else you need help with?" asked Ginny before looking at Remus. "Hello, Remus!"

"Hi, Ginny," he said.

Molly looked at Ginny and then at Morgan. "You're Morgan, right?" she asked.

"Yes. I believe we met a couple of times at the train station," said Morgan before shaking Molly's hand.

"That's right," said Molly as she saw the look Remus was giving Morgan. "You were in Ginny's year, weren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Morgan.

Molly tutted and nodded her head. "I don't see anything else I need help with. We don't you two run along and visit with your friends."

Ginny and Morgan nodded and left the kitchen.

"She's too young for you, Remus," said Molly, without looking at him.

"Pardon me?" asked Remus.

"I saw the way you were looking at Morgan," stated Molly as she turned to look at him. "She's too young for you. You wouldn't have anything in common."

Remus sniffed at that. He'd always respected Molly but never liked how she stuck her nose where it didn't belong. "I happen to care about her, Molly," he finally said. "I think we're perfect together."

Molly nodded. "If you insist," she said, before going back to the feast she was cooking.

* * *

The laughter coming from the study was loud as Oliver told them stories about being a professional Quidditch player. He told Harry, several times, that there was always a spot open for him, while Harry was persistent in his stand on staying an Auror.

Soon Oliver tired of telling Quidditch stories and left to help Fred and George with a "project" they were doing. This gave Harry the perfect chance to speak to Ron.

"How are you doing, mate?" he asked.

Ron looked over at him and gave him a lopsided smile. "I'm doing all right considering that the love of my life is marrying some greasy git!" he spat out.

Harry grimaced at Ron's anger. "Maybe you need to move on, Ron," he said. "It's obvious that Hermione has made her choice."

"I know," sighed Ron. "It still hurts though."

"It probably will for a while but eventually it'll stop," said Harry.

Ron let out a loud laugh as he looked to his friend. "When did you become such an expert on love?" he asked.

"I don't know," laughed Harry.

"Are you serious about Luna?" asked Ron before he pulled two chocolate frogs out of his pocket and handed one to Harry.

"I think I am," smiled Harry, unwrapping the frog.

Ron shook his head. "Remember our fifth year and how no one wanted to be around her?"

"Yeah," nodded Harry. "She's changed a lot though and well, I love her."

Ron let out another laugh. "Remember when everyone thought Cho and you were going to be together, forever?" he asked.

Harry cringed at the mention of Cho's name. "I'm glad I finally saw her for what she was," he said, popping the chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Do you think I'll even find love again?" asked Ron with a serious look on his face.

Harry finished with the frog and nodded his head. "I think you will. Just have to give it time," he said.

"I hope," mused Ron.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Morgan," said Ginny as Luna, Morgan and her retired to Ginny's old bedroom. "Is your grandmum's old house still up for sale?"

Morgan, who was picking through a box of Christmas candy, nodded. "Yes. Why? You looking for a house to buy?" she asked.

Ginny let out a small giggle and pulled on the necklace she was wearing. On the bottom of the necklace was a small diamond ring. Both Luna and Morgan looked at and then at Ginny.

"Oliver and I are engaged but we haven't told my parents yet," said Ginny, smiling.

"Congratulations!" cried Luna, hugging Ginny tight. "This is really great news!"

"I really do love him," smiled Ginny before she turned toward Morgan. "He said if I could find a nice house, we could move there and the first place I thought of is your grandmother's place. I thought it looked really nice in those pictures you showed me."

Morgan nodded and picked a chocolate out. "I have tomorrow off. Maybe we can go over there then," she said.

"Oliver has practise then but I can just come over by myself," said Ginny. "We could do it in the afternoon."

"All right," said Morgan. "We can meet in Diagon Alley and go from there."

Ginny nodded.

"So, tell me, Ginny, when's the wedding?" asked Luna, smiling.

"We have to tell my parents first!" laughed Ginny.

* * *

Christmas dinner, which could have fed a large army, was served. The food was good and for a few hours, everything forgot about their problems. After dinner, they opened presents and soon everyone was tired and ready to go home.

Ginny and Morgan finalised their plans for the next day before Morgan went home.

"That was fun," said Luna, when Harry and her showed up at the flat. She found Morgan in the kitchen, feeding Gracie some ham.

"Where's Remus?" asked Luna before a pop sounded in the living room.

"Probably out there," said Morgan, motioning toward the kitchen door. She went back to feeding Gracie when Remus walked in.

Luna looked at the both of them before pushing Harry out of the room. She knew that Remus and Morgan needed some alone time to talk.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Remus after Luna and Harry was gone.

"Are you going to break up with me?" asked Morgan as she kept feeding Gracie.

"Why would I break up with you?" he asked, sitting across from her at the table.

Morgan looked up and stared at him. "Because of what I said this morning," she quietly said.

"There was nothing wrong with what you said this morning," he said, reaching across and taking one of her hands. "It makes me happy to know that you love me."

"But you don't love me back."

Remus sighed. He really didn't know how to respond. "That's not true. I'm so close to falling Morgan and it's frightening," he admitted.

"Why is it frightening?" she asked.

"Because I've never felt like this for anyone before," said Remus, linking his fingers with her. "The logical side of me has all these reasons why I shouldn't but you know, love isn't logical. You just have to give me time. It'll happen. I know it will because I can feel it."

Morgan looked down at the table and nodded her head. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, even though she tried hard to stop them. "All right," she choked out.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

She shrugged as she kept her eyes toward the table.

Remus stood and leaned across the table. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up before wiped the tears off her cheeks. "We're going to be all right, I promise."

"OK," she said as she smiled. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course," said Remus.

Morgan slowly stood from the table and took his hand. They said goodnight to Gracie and went to bed as large snowflakes started to fall outside their window.

**Coming Soon**: Two people come face-to-face with something not human, a child is found and a promise is made.


	7. Legends and Horrors

**Legend of The Blood Moon**

**Chapter Summary: **Legends are discussed as a life is changed.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for full disclaimer

**A/N**: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Just a little warning, there's a character death in this chapter. Also, the legend in the title is partly explained. More explanation will be given later ;) And for the sake of my story, I'm combining several legends/folklore about werewolves.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Legends and Horrors**

"Sorry I'm late," said Ginny, appearing in front of Morgan.

Morgan looked up from her seat on the steps and smiled. She didn't mind that Ginny had taken her time getting there. She'd always loved spending time in the Scottish countryside that housed her grandmother's house.

"It's all right," said Morgan, standing. She brushed her robes off and unlocked the front door. "No one has been here for a few years so the inside might be dirty."

Ginny nodded her head and followed Morgan inside. "Besides being dirty, is the house in good shape?" she asked, looking around the front foyer.

"One of the neighbours checks on it once a week, just to make sure no one has broken into it. They say it's still in the shape my grandmother left it in," said Morgan. She motioned Ginny to follow her into a large sitting room. "This is the sitting room. Over there is a study and a tea parlour."

Ginny looked around the sitting room with a look of wonderment on her face. The room was quite large and beautiful. She turned to Morgan and was about to ask to see the rest of the house when a thud sounded from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Ginny.

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "Probably some animal. There's a lot of them in the woods and sometimes they wander up to the houses," she said, pulling her wand out. "I'll go check on it while you look around some more."

Ginny nodded and went to the study.

Morgan turned and walked through the sitting room door. She carefully stepped onto the hardwood floor and followed the hallway that led to the stairs. She stepped on the landing and grimaced when it creaked under her weight.

She was in the middle of gripping her wand tighter when she heard the low growling noise. Morgan diverted her eyes up the stairs and saw some sort of creature, standing there. And she froze when the creature moved closer and she saw what it was.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, raising her wand up.

But the creature was too fast for her. It lunged forward and knocked her off the landing.

Morgan landed onto the hardwood floor. She felt the back of her head strike the floor hard, so hard that it made her teeth rattled together. She tried hard to focus her eyes but all she could see were black spots.

By then, the creature was standing beside her. She felt its warm, sticky breath on her neck. She turned her head, wincing in pain, and looked at it.

The creature growled and snorted at her before climbing onto her body. It pressed one of its massive paws onto her throat, crushing her voice box. She tried to scream but couldn't.

Morgan knew that the creature would probably kill her and she couldn't find her wand. Tears came to her eyes as she fought to not pass out from the bump on the back of her head. She kept constant eye contact with the creature, just so she'd know when it was about to happen.

The creature sniffed at her and then whimpered. It removed its paw from her throat and got off her. Morgan took a deep breath and grabbed her neck, which was burning. She kept her eyes on the creature as it turned its attention to the hallway. Morgan turned her head and saw that there were more.

The creature, standing beside her, let out a low growl. The others growled back and left. Morgan tried to scream out a warning to Ginny but she couldn't. Instead, her eyes rolled back and everything went to black.

It could hear her ragged breathing as it sat beside her. It sniffed at her, wanting to bite her, to taste her flesh and blood but it didn't. For it to attack and kill a human that was marked would be wrong so the creature merely laid down and ignored the screams coming from the other room.

* * *

The halls of Oxford University were deserted that day as Remus and Luna walked through them. Mark Harrison, the professor of the Zoology department, had finally agreed to see them.

"You don't suppose Morgan will get mad at us for coming here, do you?" asked Luna as Remus and her walked around the corner. "She was the one that kept writing Professor Harrison."

Remus looked over at Luna and shook his head. "She'll understand. Anyway, I left her a note, telling her we were here. I'm sure she'll show up before we leave."

"You're probably right," said Luna as they arrived at Professor Harrison's door. Luna reached up and knocked.

"Come in!" came a voice.

Remus pushed the door open and a short, balding man greeted them. He smiled at them and motioned for them to have a seat.

Both of them sat down and looked around the office. The walls were plastered with pictures and posters of different animals.

"Thank you for seeing us, Professor Harrison," said Remus.

Harrison nodded and sat behind his desk. "From Miss Davis' correspondence, I take you're here to speak to me about werewolves," he said, looking at the two of them.

"Yes," nodded Luna. "We don't exactly know what Morgan has told you though."

Harrison nodded his head and pulled out a stack of posts. "She told me about the blood matches and how the Ministry closed the case," he said. "Seems the Ministry does a lot of that, huh?"

"You know about the Ministry?" asked Remus, knitting his brow in confusion.

"You haven't done your research, have you? I'm a squib," stated Harrison. "And because of that, I'm also a liaison between the university and Ministry."

Luna and Remus both nodded.

"But enough about me," said Harrison as he scratched his chin. "What happened at that house sounds a lot like what happened ten years ago in Scotland."

"And that was?" asked Luna, leaning forward in her chair.

"You've never heard of the Legend of The Blood Moon?" asked Harrison, grinning.

"No," said Remus.

Harrison nodded his head. "For centuries, people have believed whenever the moon, be it full or not, displayed an orange or reddish tint, it was considered a blood moon and it was an omen," explained Harrison. "Well, about ten years ago, during a blood moon, a Scottish farmer reported seeing a pack of wild dogs chasing a man near his field. He reported it to the Muggle authorities and they came to this department and asked for our help."

"Were they dogs?" asked Remus.

"Good question," said Harrison as he stood.

Luna and Remus watched as Harrison stepped over to his metal file cabinet. He opened the bottom drawer and brought out a file before returning to his desk. He opened the file and pulled out a crude drawing.

"Does this look like a dog to you?" he asked, handing it to Remus.

Remus looked at the drawing. He'd studied werewolves long enough to know he was looking at one. "Is this what the farmer saw?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Harrison. "Normally it wouldn't have caused any alarm but since the man reported seeing them two weeks before a full moon, we started to wonder. That's when we hired Charles Miller to help us."

Luna's eyes flew up when Harrison mentioned her missing uncle. "Charles Miller worked for you?" she asked.

Harrison nodded and took the drawing back from Remus. "Charles knows every werewolf legend and folklore there is. We hired him for some fresh insight."

"And what did you find out?" asked Remus.

"We figured if this pack of "dogs" were chasing this man, we might find a body but we didn't. We didn't even find any traces of anything out of the ordinary," said Harrison. "The case was closed and the locals started calling it the Legend of The Blood Moon."

"And that's it?" asked Luna.

"Charles was the only one that really believed there was more to it," said Harrison. "You see, ages ago it was believed that werewolves and vampires congregated together. Some thought the werewolves were the vampires' slaves, while others believed they worked together. According to some, a pack of werewolves was wanted by a coven and instead of facing death, they went into hiding."

"Were they ever found?" wondered Luna.

"Eventually, yes, but not for a long time. During this time in hiding, it was believed that the werewolves taught themselves how to change at will, even when it wasn't a full moon," explained Harrison, looking at the two of them.

"Are you saying that some werewolves can change whenever they want?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow.

"Many believed this pack had indeed done what everyone thought was impossible. But according to reports, every single lycan in the group were slaughtered and when they died, so did the knowledge of changing at will," said Harrison before his beeper started to beep. "I hate to cut this short but I have another appointment."

"I have one more thing to ask?" asked Luna, standing from her chair.

Harrison nodded his head.

"Do you know where Charles or his son is now?" she asked.

"I haven't heard from Charles in months. He only worked under me for a few months and then he suddenly quit. He took all of his research with him and moved to the countryside," said Harrison as he stood from his desk. "I wish I could help you more but that's all I know."

"Thank you for your time," said Remus, shaking Harrison's hand. "May we post you if we need more information?"

"Certainly and I'll try to get back to you in a timely manner," said Harrison before leaving his office.

Remus looked over at Luna and sighed. "Wasted trip if you ask me," he sniffed. "He didn't give us anything concrete. All he gave us was a bunch of rubbish about legends."

"So you don't think anything he said is the truth?" asked Luna before they stepped out of the office.

"No. Only thing he mentioned that might help us was the bit about Charles," said Remus. "I guess we'll have to get our information from somewhere else."

"I guess," said Luna as she followed him out of the building.

* * *

The cold fingers, tapping on the side of her face, were what woke Morgan. She pushed her eyes open and groaned as pain shot through her head. She was cold, to the point of shivering and she couldn't quite remember where she was.

"Please wake up," came a tiny voice. "They'll come back."

Morgan tightly shut her eyes and opened them again in hopes of being able to focus. The first thing she saw was the long staircase and that's when she remembered she was at her grandmother's house.

"You have to get up," came the voice again.

Morgan moaned loudly and moved her head. Her body started to shake from the cold as she looked up and say a small boy standing over her. "Who are you?" she whispered.

The boy, who was deathly pale, gave her a small smile. "You have to get up," he said.

Morgan nodded her head and then wished she hadn't when a sharp pain ran through it. She placed her hands on the cold, hard floor and pushed herself up to her knees. She tried hard to remember why she was here and that was when she remembered Ginny.

"Ginny!" she yelled, standing up. She instantly regretted the sudden move as the room started to spin.

"No!" cried the boy, grabbing her arm. "We don't have time!"

Morgan looked down at him and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked him again.

"N-Nicholas Miller," he said, looking up at her with his pale blue eyes.

She looked down at him and sighed. They'd all been looking for him and his father for months now. "I'm Morgan," she said, shrugging her robe off. She placed it around his shivering body.

"We have to leave, Morgan," he calmly said.

"I can't leave Ginny here," she told him before going to the sitting room.

When she got there, the overwhelming scent of blood made her gag. She looked to the floor and stifled a scream when she saw Ginny's bloody and lifeless body. She quickly got to her knees and ran her fingers over Ginny's cold neck, hoping to find a pulse.

"We need help," she said, looking at Nicholas.

"We have to leave," he cried, tugging on the blue jumper she was wearing.

"Do you know how to use the floo network?" she asked. Nicholas nodded. "Good. You have to floo to my flat and get help."

Nicholas pulled her robe tighter around his body as she stood. Morgan took his arm and pulled him to the fireplace. She reached up and pulled the container of floo powder down, while telling Nicholas where to go.

"Someone will be there. Just tell them I'm at my grandmother's house and that I need help," she told him.

The young boy nodded his head but didn't want to leave. He was afraid the creatures would come back or worse. But he listened to her and stepped into the fireplace and flooed out of sight.

When he arrived at Morgan's flat, it was quiet. He stepped out of the fireplace and looked around, hoping to find someone. He started to walk into the living room when he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

Nicholas turned and followed the voices. When he pushed the door open, he saw a man and a woman sitting at the table. And when the woman turned and looked at him, she screamed.

"What are you!" yelled Luna.

Remus turned and looked at the boy before pulling his wand out.

Nicholas backed away and looked at the both of them. "M-Morgan sent me," he quietly said, "She's at her grandmother's house and she needs help. They attacked her."

Remus and Luna exchanged glances. "Who attacked her?" asked Remus, standing from the table.

"Just come. Please. Before they come back," said Nicholas, tears forming in his eyes.

Luna and Remus followed the boy out to the fireplace and flooed to the house. It was quiet, except for a low tapping sound. They followed it and found Morgan by Ginny's body.

Morgan was on her knees, rocking back and forth, while shivering. All she had on was a tee shirt since she'd placed her jumper on Ginny, in hopes of keeping her warm. She had her wand in her hand and was tapping it on the floor.

"Morgan," said Luna, stepping into the room. She gasped when she saw Ginny's body. "Ginny!"

Remus moved over to Morgan and knelt beside her. "Morgan," he quietly said. She didn't answer him. She kept rocking back and forth, her teeth chattering from the cold.

Remus tore his robe off and wrapped it around Morgan. His touch snapped her out of her daze and she turned to look at him.

"Remus?" she whispered. He nodded.

She let a small whimper and threw her arms around him. She dug her fingers into the brown shirt he was wearing and sobbed on his shoulder.

"It's all right, love. I'm here now," he whispered to her while rubbing her back.

Luna watched them for a moment before turning her attention to Ginny. She knelt beside her body and ran her fingers over her neck, praying that she'd find a pulse. She looked up at Remus, who was questioning her with his eyes.

Luna let a soft sob escape her throat before saying, "She's dead."

**Coming Soon: **Luna and Nicholas talk, Harry breaks the news to the Weasleys while Remus and Morgan receive some unexpected news.

**A/N: **I hope this part wasn't too confusing.


	8. Family

**Chapter Summary**: Luna makes a decision regarding Nicholas while Remus makes a decision regarding his future.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one for full disclaimer

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! =)

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Family**

St. Mungo's was never a favourite of Luna's. She hated the smell and she hated the plainness of it. She could never understand how she could ever consider taking a job there. It would have never fit her personality.

The Healers had looked Nicholas over and told her he'd be all right. He was a bit small for his age and they found the injuries on his neck. They assured Luna that whoever fixed the wounds had done a fine job and they were healing properly.

After the Healers left, Luna went into Nicholas' room. She hadn't a clue to what she was going to say to him; he probably didn't even know whom she was. Yet, she felt drawn to him. He was, after all, her cousin and she wanted nothing more than to get to know her "other" family.

He was sitting on his bed, studying his small hands, when she stepped in. She cleared her throat, which caused him to look at her. He looked better than he had when she first saw him. His cheeks were finally getting their colour back.

"Who are you?" he asked. Luna gave him a curious look. "When I told you who I was, you gave me a strange look, like you knew me."

Luna slowly nodded her head and stepped further into the room. She went over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "I'm your cousin," she said. "Your father and my mum were siblings."

"Were?" questioned Nicholas, raising his eyebrows. "My father isn't dead!"

Luna was taken aback by his miniature outburst. Perhaps he knew where his missing father was. "I never said your father was dead, Nicholas but my mother is," she quietly said. "Speaking of your father, do you know where he might be?"

Nicholas kept his brilliant blue eyes fixated on her and thought. He didn't quite know where his father was and was afraid if he said so, he'd be sent to one of those dirty Group Foster Homes.

"I don't but I'm taking care of myself just fine!" he cried.

Luna reached over and pushed a piece of his blonde hair out of his eyes. She sighed and asked, "When's the last the time you saw your father?"

He pondered her question for a moment. "A few days before September's full moon. He went out to the forest to pick some plants," explained Nicholas. "He never came back and I was... I was attacked."

"By what?"

Nicholas shuddered. "I don't know."

"Was it the same thing that attacked Morgan and Ginny?"

"Yes."

Luna clicked her tongue and calmly crossed her arms. "Is that how you got those nasty injuries to your neck?" she asked, staring at him.

Nicholas flexed his small hands and ran them over his neck before nodding. "This old lady healed me but I left her house when she started going on about sending me away," he said. "Are you going to send me away?"

"Well, you are family and I couldn't really do that to family," said Luna. "Until we get this sorted out and find your father, you can stay with Morgan and I."

Nicholas softly smiled before wrapping his arms around his waist. "Thank you," he whispered into her robe.

"Don't thank me yet," laughed Luna, ruffling his hair. "I haven't a clue about minding a child!"

* * *

Remus' brown Oxfords, hitting against the tile floor, was the only sound that could be heard in the corridor. He wished the Healers would just hurry up and tell him Morgan was going to be all right.

"Mr. Lupin?" He turned and looked at the young mediwitch standing there. "She's going to be all right."

Remus released the breath he was holding.

"She's going to be a bit sore for a while but the bump on her head isn't life-threatening. And you'll be happy to know that the baby is fine also."

He felt his mouth fall open. _Baby?_

__"Baby?"

The mediwitch nodded and looked down at the chart she was holding before blushing. "You didn't know, did you?"

"No," he choked out.

"I'm so sorry. I figured you knew and ---"

"It's all right," said Remus, gaining his composure back. "May I see her?"

"Of course," said the mediwitch. She stepped out of the way and let Remus into Morgan's room.

Remus stepped in and shut the door behind him. Morgan was sitting up, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Hi," he said.

She didn't look at him. Instead she sniffed and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"All right, Morgan?"

She took a deep breath in and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Remus turned and pulled a chair up to the bed. He kept his eyes on her. "What are you sorry for?"

"I forgot the spell. It was the night when Luna came home, upset. It's my fault. I don't want you to think I did this to keep you," she quietly said. She raised her hands back up and covered her eyes with them.

"No. I don't think that," said Remus, placing a hand on her back. He felt her tense under his touch. "What's wrong?"

Morgan turned and looked at him. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. "I can't have a child with a man who doesn't love me." Remus took a deep breath in. "It wouldn't be fair."

"Do I not get a say in this?" he asked.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled on the bed's blankets. "Of course. You can say whatever you like," she dryly said.

"What do you want from me? What can I say to make this better?"

She shook her head and tore her eyes away from him. "Do you love me?" she finally asked.

Remus knew that everything rested on his answer. He turned away from the bed and looked at himself in the room's mirror. He examined his features as he wondered what he wanted.

He started to remember when he was Morgan's age. All those times he would go to James and Lily's flat, before they moved to Godric's Hollow. Sirius, Peter and him would sit on their orange sofa and snicker as Lily and James fought over the proper way to change Harry's nappy.

That's when he knew he wanted what they had. He wanted a wife and children; he wanted a family. Yet, within weeks, things changed and his dream faded. And now he was being offered a second chance.

Remus turned his attention back to Morgan and watched her as she continued to pick at the blanket. He'd known her for a while and they knew each other's mannerisms and needs, something that had spilt over from work to her bedroom.

He remembered the feeling of hopelessness he had felt when they walked into the sitting room. He knew he never wanted to be without her and that he, indeed, did love her.

"Yes," he said.

Morgan's snapped up and she looked at him. "You love me?" she asked.

He nodded. "I don't know why but I do," he said, giving her a cheeky grin.

"It's because I shag you senseless," she countered, a small smile creeping over her lips.

Remus let out a loud laugh. "I suppose that's it!" he said before standing from the chair. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered as he rested his hand on her stomach. "Are you sure ---"

"Shh," he muttered before kissing her. "Everything is going to work itself out."

Morgan smiled against his lips and gave him a curious look when he pulled a way. "What is it?"

"Do you remember anything about your attack?"

The smile faded and she gave him a terrified look. "I don't want to talk about it," she said, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"You don't have to," he said. She leaned forward and pressed her face against his shoulder and cried.

* * *

Harry stood in the Weasley's living room and watched all of them. Arthur had to pull Molly from the room when her crying became hysterical and now Harry was left with the rest of them.

He couldn't imagine what they were feeling at the moment. Ginny had been his friend and at one time they had dated. The pain he felt for all of them was almost unbearable since he was like a son to Molly and Arthur.

"D-did she suffer?" asked Fred, sniffing.

"We don't think so," answered Harry.

"Don't think so!" roared Ron as he stood from the sofa. "What does that bloody mean!"

"Ron," said Bill, grabbing for his younger brother.

"Don't!" hissed Ron, glaring at Bill. "This is our sister we're talking about! I want to know the facts, not some story the Ministry is telling us!"

"I'm telling you what I know," assured Harry.

Ron didn't believe him though. "You aren't. You've become one of them," he scoffed.

"Ron!" exclaimed Charlie as he stood. "You're going to have to settle down or you're going to upset mum more."

"Bugger this!" cried Ron before he stalked out of the house.

Harry bowed his head and sighed. There was so much more he wanted to do but didn't know if it'd be welcomed. "I guess I should go," he finally said, looking up at the rest of the family. "If you need anything, please floo me."

"Thank you, Harry," said Bill, standing to shake his hand. "Thank you for coming out here to tell us."

"You're welcome," he said before Disapparting out of sight.

* * *

It would take Morgan threatening a mediwitch before they agreed to release her. While she was getting dressed, Remus snickered and made a joke about how she was suddenly acting like Severus Snape. That comment earned him a kick in the shins and a deathly glare from her.

At the same time, Nicholas' Healer was discharging him. Luna was grateful because she didn't want to stay there any longer. She took her cousin's hand, musing on how he needed new clothes, and led him out of the room.

When they arrived at the flat, Harry was in the living room, pacing. Luna could tell by the pained look in his eyes that he'd just gotten back from the Weasleys.

"Who's that?" asked Nicholas, pointing at Harry.

"That's Harry," said Luna.

Nicholas eyed him and then hid behind Luna's leg.

"Where are Morgan and Remus?" asked Harry. "Is everything all right with them?"

Luna shrugged and sat down. "I didn't see them after we went to St. Mungo's. I wanted to stay with Nicholas. Maybe later one of us can go check on them," she said as a loud popping noise came from the fireplace.

"Hi," said Morgan, dusting herself off. Nicholas ran over to her and hugged her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Morgan was taken aback by Nicholas' concern and show of affection. "Never better," she said, looking toward Harry. "How are the Weasleys?"

"Upset and angry," he said. "Hardest thing I ever had to do."

Remus patted Harry on the back. "I'll go out and see them tomorrow," he said.

"And you? How are you?" asked Luna, looking to Morgan.

"I'm fine but I think I'm going to bed," she said.

"Good idea," said Luna, looking down at Nicholas. "You can sleep with Harry and I until we find someplace else for you to sleep."

Nicholas nodded and watched the adults say goodnight before following Luna to her room.

**Coming Soon**: No one sleeps as nightmares and planning fills the night.


	9. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter Summary**: Everyone gathers to say goodbye to Ginny. The Ministry closes her case and Remus decides to take matters into his own hands.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. This isn't my best chapter but the action will start again with the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Saying Goodbye**

The Weasley house was filled to its brim that late afternoon day. Arthur and Molly had decided to hold Ginny's memorial there. People from Ginny's days at school, family friends and a few of Arthur's Ministry co-workers lined the living room walls.

Oliver Wood sat near the front with the family. The engagement ring he'd gotten Ginny graced a necklace around his neck. After finding out about Ginny's death, he spent his time locked away, cleaning her blood off the ring. He refused to leave the Weasleys' guest room until the day of the memorial and even then he refused to speak to anyone.

Ron, on the other hand, remained angry. He blamed everyone that dared to cross his path for Ginny's death. He refused to listen to any sort of reason when it came to his sister's death. He needed someone to blame and he was finding plenty of people to use.

Fred and George closed their shop while Charlie and Bill made all of the arrangements. They made sure that it was known all were welcomed to the service.

Ron was sitting off to the side when Hermione showed up. It was the first time he'd seen her since their break-up, years before. He let his anger boil to the surface once again and wanted nothing more than to yell at her and tell her that she was not welcomed. Charlie had seen him going for her and stopped his little brother from doing anything stupid.

Harry, Remus, Luna and Morgan showed up a few minutes before the service was to start. Harry and Luna went straight in while Remus hung back with Morgan, who thought she wouldn't be welcomed in the house.

Hermione saw Harry before Ron did and didn't waste anytime in going up to him.

"Hi Harry," she sheepishly said, trying hard not to cry. She felt guilty for casting her best friends aside for a man.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry. "Fancy seeing you here." She blushed.

"Ginny was my friend and I love this family like my own," she quietly said.

Luna excused herself, knowing that Hermione and Harry had things to discuss.

Harry watched Luna walk off and sit by Fred. He then turned his attention back to Hermione and sighed. "I'm not sure you should have came."

Hermione looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I know I haven't been a good friend and I want to change that!" she cried. "I just want things to be like they were before."

"Why? Did that nasty git dump you?" came Ron's voice.

Harry and Hermione turned to see him standing there. His cheeks were red with anger and Hermione flinched.

"That's not it at all," she said as she avoided looking at Ron. "I just wanted to pay my respects."

"My family doesn't want your respects," spat Ron.

"Ron, please don't act like this," said Hermione, crying. "I'm sorry for what I've done."

Ron scoffed at her and stalked away. Hermione sighed and gave Harry a half-smile. "I'm going to find a seat," she quietly said before walking off.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went over to speak to Arthur and Molly. He hated this part the most. He wished he had news for them but neither Nicholas nor Morgan could remember what had attacked them. And no one wanted to speculate since someone had died.

Luna, on the other hand, continued her conversation with Fred. She knew he was hurting but he still went out of his way to be funny. She knew it was his way of dealing with everything that was going on around them.

"Where's Morgan?" Fred suddenly asked.

"She's outside with Remus," said Luna, glancing toward the door.

They practically had to bind Morgan to get her to come. She felt a lot of guilt over what had happened and was afraid the Weasleys wouldn't want her there. It took Remus raising his voice to get her to come.

"Why won't she come in?" asked Fred, looking toward the door. "Is she afraid we'll be upset with her?"

"I think that's it," said Luna, crossing her legs. "She doesn't think she should be here since Ginny died and she didn't. Plus, she blames herself since it was her grandmother's house."

Fred shook his head and stood. "None of us think that. Just yesterday, my mum was asking about Morgan; asking if she was going to be all right and how she was. You could tell, by the look on her face, that she was worried about her," he said. "I'm going to go fetch her."

Luna nodded and watched Fred walk off.

Remus and Morgan were in mid-argument when Fred stepped out the door. He cleared his throat and both of them looked at him.

"You can come inside, Morgan," he said, shoving his hands into his robe. "We want you here."

"Didn't I just tell you that?" asked Remus, glancing over at her.

Morgan blushed and kept looking at Fred. "I wouldn't be opposing on your family?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said, motioning them inside the door.

The three of them walked through the small foyer and made their way to the living room. Most of the chairs were already taken but Luna had saved the ones around her so they sat beside her. And soon after that, the service started.

One of Ginny's uncles, who was well-versed in public speaking, lead the service. He shared stories of Ginny growing up and how much she would be missed. He then called for others to come up and share their stories.

A steady stream of people took turns speaking about her. Some were old classmates; others were friends she'd made after graduating from Hogwarts. Bill was the only sibling that got up to speak, since the rest of them were still a bit shell shocked over everything.

Harry knew he should say something so once Bill was done, he stood and went to the front. He shared what he knew about Ginny, which was a lot. He talked about how intelligent and wonderful she was. And when he finished, the service was over.

Molly, with some help, had made a feast fit for twenty armies. It was the only thing she could do that would make her feel better about what had happened. She fed everyone and invited them to come to the cemetery, where Ginny would finally be put to rest.

The graveyard service was short and when Ginny's body was lowered into the ground, not one dry eye could be found. Most of the people went home after that but Molly had invited some of them back, including Hermione, Harry and Luna, Morgan and Remus. She wanted the house to be filled with people who had loved her daughter.

"You should eat more," stated Molly as she placed a second bowl of stew in front of Morgan.

Morgan's eyes grew with surprise as she eyed the bowl in front of her. Molly had asked her to come to the kitchen and had insisted she eat a five-course meal.

"I'm full but thanks," said Morgan, pushing the bowl away.

"You need to eat more since you're with child," concluded Molly, pushing the bowl back.

"How did you know?" asked Morgan, knitting her eyebrows in confusion. She hadn't even told Luna yet.

"I'm a mother and I had seven children. I can tell when someone else is pregnant," she said as Morgan gave her a confused look. "You're glowing. That's how I knew."

"Oh," said Morgan, touching her face. She looked down at the stew and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry this happened to Ginny. If I could change things, then I would."

Molly nodded her head and sat across from Morgan. She calmly took her hand and squeezed it. "I know you are and there was nothing you could have done. From what I understand, you were attacked too," said Molly. Morgan nodded her head. "It was Ginny's time. I can't say that I'm happy about losing my daughter but don't blame yourself."

"Thank you," said Morgan, wiping the tears from her eyes. "That means a lot to me and I promise I'll find whatever did this to Ginny."

"I know you will dear," said Molly as Remus walked in. "Hello, Remus."

"Hello, Molly. Everything all right in here?" he asked, looking between the two women.

"It is," nodded Molly before she motioned toward the bowl of stew. "I'm just trying to get her to eat. It's good for the baby and as the father, you need to be taking better care of her!"

Morgan's mouth dropped open again. "How?" she asked.

Molly let out a small laugh. "I saw him circling around you. Arthur did the same thing when I was pregnant," she said, smiling. "Now eat!"

Morgan nodded and dipped her spoon into the stew.

* * *

"You all right?" asked Harry.

Luna looked up, from where she was sitting, and nodded. "Just waiting for you to finish chatting with everyone," she said.

Harry smiled and sat next to her. "I'm trying my best to keep Ron and Hermione apart. Hermione wants to speak to him but Ron doesn't want to be around her," he sighed.

"Maybe you should just let them hash out their differences," said Luna, slipping her hand into his. "They're both adults and need to talk about what happened."

"I think Ron needs to heal first," said Harry as Remus and Morgan stepped out of the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" asked Remus. "I think Molly is a bit knackered and I think the family needs some time alone."

All of them agreed and said their goodbyes to the family. They flooed home and Luna paid the child minder before checking on a sleeping Nicholas.

"When you're finished with him, I have something I need to tell you," said Morgan, standing in Luna's bedroom.

"You can tell me now," she said, taking off her robes.

Morgan pressed her lips together in thought. "I'm pregnant," she finally said.

Luna stopped undressing and looked at her friend. "Are you serious?" she asked. Morgan nodded. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Yeah," laughed Morgan as Luna hugged her.

"How did Remus take it?"

"He took it well. Now he's being a pain in the arse and won't let me do things on my own," said Morgan, smirking.

"I'm so happy for you," smiled Luna. "This is great news."

Morgan nodded in agreement and then frowned. "I just wish I could remember what happened at my grandmother's house."

"You will. Just don't rush it," said Luna before going back to undressing.

* * *

Harry was sitting at his cubicle, reading the _Daily Prophet_, when Remus came into the Aurors' office. Seeing Remus up there was a rarity so Harry knew something was going on and figured it had to do with Ginny's death.

"What's is it?" he asked, when Remus got to his cubicle.

"You did some work with Severus with pensives, right?" asked Remus, looking around the office.

Shortly after Ginny's memorial, the Ministry officially closed her case. Once again, they said it was wolves that had done the killing. But this time was different. They made Luna, Harry, Remus and Morgan sit through a daylong meeting and made them swear they would let the case rest.

They had no choice but to go along with the Ministry's demands. None of them wanted to lose their jobs. And now, two months later, Remus had decided to do something about it.

"I did some work with one during my sixth year, why?" whispered Harry.

"And you learned how to use one, right?" asked Remus. Harry nodded. "If someone is blocking out part of their memories, can a pensive be used to help them remember?"

"I'm sure it can be," stated Harry. "Why are you so interested in pensives?"

"Because of Molly and Morgan," said Remus. Harry gave him a confused look. "Morgan is having nightmares about that day but can't remember everything that happened. And plus, I saw Molly today and she believes that it was wolves that killed Ginny. Don't you think she deserves to know the truth?"

Harry knew the Weasleys deserved the truth, plus, Luna was starting to drive him nutters with her worrying over Morgan and the baby. "The only people I know that has a pensive is Snape and Dumbledore and I don't know where Dumbledore is."

Remus nodded. "Do you think Snape will allow you to borrow his?" he asked.

Harry laughed at that. "I doubt it but maybe I can speak to Hermione. Maybe she can get it for me," he said, thoughtfully. "I would have to show Morgan how to use it, that is, if she's willing to do it."

"Get the pensive and I'll deal with Morgan," said Remus as he stood.

"I'll owl Hermione and ask her if she can help," said Harry.

"What are lot doing?"

Remus turned and smiled at Morgan. "Just chatting," he said before kissing her.

Morgan pulled away and studied the two of them while laying her arm across her expanding belly.

"Right," she muttered before handing a stack of parchment to Remus. "The reports you needed. I couldn't find you downstairs."

Remus gave her a quick smile before turning toward Harry. "I'll chat with you later," he said before leaving.

"Are you two up to something?" asked Morgan.

Harry merely shook his head and went back to his paper.

**Coming Soon**: Hermione comes through for the gang, but at what cost?


	10. Pensives

**Chapter Summary: **In which a pensive is used; the truth is seen and a mission is started.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for full disclaimer

**A/N: **Once again, I've fast-forward through time in this chapter. I'm doing it because it's getting toward the end and I need certain things to happen before I end it. I hope I don't confuse anyone. And it's a bit late and I apologise for any mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Pensives**

Hermione was more than happy to help them get Snape's pensive. It was easy for her to do since Snape had taken to going away every weekend without her. Hermione didn't mind it much; it gave her time to visit Molly and have tea with her.

She wasn't doing it to get on Ron's good side. She was doing because she truly liked Molly's company and Hermione knew that Molly missed Ginny.

Remus had set it up for Hermione to come and stay at the loft during one weekend. He had tried, several times, to tell Morgan what they were planning but the time never seemed right. He didn't quite know how she'd take his idea so he figured he'd tell her after Hermione arrived.

It was a late Friday night when Hermione arrived at the lot. Harry answered the door since Morgan was napping and Luna was busy with Nicholas. They made small talk and Hermione told Harry that Snape had taught her how to use the pensive and she'd be happy to show Morgan how to do it.

They were in the middle of having tea when Remus showed up. He frowned when he saw Hermione, knowing that he'd have to tell Morgan what they had planned.

Morgan, on the other hand, already knew about it since Luna had told her. After all, they were best friends and never kept anything from each other. She took the news well, even though she was a tad upset with Remus for not being honest with her.

Hermione used all day Saturday to teach Morgan about the pensive and how to extract her memories. By Sunday morning, Morgan was ready to use the pensive and all of them were anxious to solve the mystery.

Luna spent most of the morning trying to find a child minder to watch Nicholas while they used the pensive. She didn't think he needed to see what they were going to do. But no one was free and Luna had begun to think that she wouldn't be able to go. That was until Ron showed up.

He was there to see Harry and was surprised to see Hermione there. They explained to him what they were about to do. Ron, who understood the impotency of it, offered to watch Nicholas for them.

After Ron took Nicholas to a different room, Morgan started the process of putting her memories, from that day, into the pensive. When she was finished, she looked at all of them and sighed. "Ready?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and prepared to go into her memories. For Harry, Hermione and Remus, who all had done it before, it was a piece of cake. But for Morgan, it was all a bit unnerving.

When they stopped falling, they were outside of Morgan's grandmother's house. They looked at the other Morgan, who was sitting on the steps.

"Is Ginny here yet?" asked Remus, looking around.

"No," said Morgan. "She'll be here in a few seconds though."

A loud pop sounded and they turned around to see Ginny standing there. It was bittersweet for all of them to see her, so alive and happy. They quietly watched as Ginny and the other Morgan spoke and walked into the house.

"How long do you show her the house until the attack?" asked Hermione as all of them walked into the house.

Morgan, who was busy watching herself show Ginny the sitting room, turned and looked at Hermione. "Not long," she answered.

Hermione nodded her head just as a loud thud came from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

_"Probably some animal. There's a lot of them in the woods and sometimes they wander up to the houses," said the other Morgan, pulling her wand out. "I'll go check on it while you look around some more."_

"This is where my memory gets fuzzy," said Morgan as all of them watched the other Morgan walk out of the room.

Luna turned and watched Ginny walk into the study and disappear. She wanted to follow her but since this was Morgan's memory, she wouldn't know what Ginny was doing while she was in the other room.

"Let's follow her," said Remus.

They stepped out into the long hallway but it was completely dark.

"I think this is where I block it out," said Morgan.

"Well, if you concentrate hard, you'll be able to push through and your memories will show us what happened," explained Hermione.

Morgan sighed. She had a bad feeling about it and didn't want to go any further. It felt as if something bad would happen once they saw what had attacked her and Ginny.

"Morgan," said Remus, touching her arm. "We have to know what's out there."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. She pictured the day she'd been there, months before, and thought hard. Soon, the hallway reappeared and they could see the other Morgan, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on," said Harry, motioning them to follow him.

They stepped into the room and watched the other Morgan. She stepped onto the landing and looked at the steps. Then they heard a low growling.

"What is that?" asked Hermione.

Before anyone could answer her, the creature jumped out and knocked the other Morgan back, onto the floor. They could hear her head hitting the hardwood beneath it.

"Is that a werewolf?" asked Luna, moving closer to Harry.

"Yes," answered Remus as he gripped his hand around his wand.

They watched as the werewolf mounted Morgan and placed its massive paw on her throat. Luna almost jumped forward to help her but then remembered it was a memory and there was nothing she could do.

"I couldn't breathe," whispered Morgan as she placed her hand on her throat. "There's more coming."

All of them turned toward the hallway and saw at least eight more werewolves. They turned their attention back to other Morgan and the werewolf that had attacked her.

"Why isn't it attacking you?" asked Harry as the werewolf sniffed at the other Morgan and then growled at the rest of the werewolves.

"I don't know," said Morgan.

The other werewolves left the room just as the memory started to shift.

"This is where I loose consciousness," said Morgan.

All of them watched in silence as the memory stopped shifting. In front of them laid the other Morgan but now Nicholas was standing over her, slapping her face.

_"Ginny!" yelled the other Morgan, standing up and stumbling a bit._

_"No!" cried Nicholas, grabbing her arm. "We don't have time!"_

"I don't know if I can watch anymore," said Morgan, rubbing her stomach.

"It'll be all right," said Remus, taking her hand.

They watched as the other Morgan took off her robe and placed it around Nicholas before walking toward the sitting room.

"I think this is when I find Ginny's body," said Morgan, looking at the rest of them.

"You may not want to see this Hermione," said Harry, touching her arm.

"I'll be all right," reassured Hermione before following them to the sitting room.

When they arrived, the other Morgan was telling Nicholas to floo to her flat. They watched Nicholas run to the fireplace and disappear within the green flames. They then turned back toward the other Morgan.

She was working, desperately, on Ginny. She took her jumper off and placed it over Ginny's body and started to rock herself.

_"I'm sorry, Ginny. I really am. I tried to help you but I couldn't," cried the other Morgan._

"Oh! Merlin!" said Hermione, turning away from Ginny's body. She had no idea how bad it really was.

"I want to leave," said Morgan. "We know what happens next."

"Seen enough?" asked Harry, looking over at Remus.

"I have," said Remus, who was in deep thought about the werewolves they'd seen.

They carefully pulled themselves out of the pensive to find Ron waiting for them. He gave them a look, hoping they'd found something out.

"Where's Nicholas?" asked Luna as she rubbed her hands together.

"He's sleeping," said Ron. "What happened?"

Remus motioned for Ron to sit down. He didn't quite know how he was going to tell Ron about what had killed Ginny, since he didn't understand it himself. Maybe what Professor Harrison had said was the truth.

"I don't know how to explain it to you Ron but your sister was killed by a pack of werewolves," said Remus.

Ron furrowed his brow. "Werewolves? But I thought she was killed in the middle of the day!"

"She was and it wasn't even a full moon," said Remus. Ron gave him another confused look. "I don't know how to explain it because I don't even understand it."

"Maybe what Professor Harrison told us was the truth," said Luna, walking back in with some tea. "Maybe some werewolves can shift on their own."

"What are you lot bloody talking about?" asked Ron. "Since when can werewolves shift on their own? They need the moon for that, right?"

Remus sighed and took a cup of tea from Luna. He sat next to Morgan, who was sitting on the couch with Hermione. "Professor Harrison, who works for Oxford, believes that long ago werewolves taught themselves to shift at will. I didn't believe him but now I don't know."

"This is too much," said Ron, shaking his head. "Is there anyway we can find out for sure?"

"My memories have confirmed the fact that this Professor Harrison was right. Now we just need to find these werewolves before they kill someone else," said Morgan.

"Do you think they have a pattern as to who they attack?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked over at her and thought for a moment. "There might be. Don't you think they would have attacked Nicholas' neighbours too when they killed his uncle?"

"True," said Remus, scratching his chin. "I think perhaps we need to do a search of our own."

"What do you propose we do, Remus?" asked Luna.

"I think we need to go through the ministry's records for the past, let's say, ten years. We'll pull any file or record that mentions wild dogs or a pack of wolves killing or hurting someone. There might be some kind of pattern to their attacks," said Remus.

"That's going to be a lot of records to go through," said Morgan. "Wouldn't it just be easier to find Nicholas' father?"

"We know for a fact that Charles was a werewolf. He might be one of them," stated Harry. "Plus, how do we know he's still alive?"

Luna shook her head. She didn't want to think of her newfound family as murderers. "How about the Watkins?" she asked.

"Who are they?" asked Hermione.

Luna sighed. She didn't want to indulge Hermione with her family history. "They're a family that hated Nicholas' family. They killed several of his cousins and an aunt. The Ministry believed someone by the name of Emily Watkins did it," she explained.

"We looked for Emily when we found Nicholas," said Morgan, "but there's no records of her."

Hermione nodded her head and thought for a moment. "I have access to old records at Hogwarts. I can look there for her," she said.

"Thank you," said Ron, giving her a small smile. Hermione smiled back.

"It's settled then. We'll look through the Ministry's records and see what we can find," said Remus as he stood.

"I'll help too," said Ron. "Dragon taming isn't for me and my mum asked me to move back."

"The more, the better," said Remus, smiling at Ron.

* * *

The group of them would find exactly two hundred files reporting wild dog and wolf attacks. It took them a good three months to sort through all of them but they knew it was worth it.

Hermione and Ron started to grow closer as she spent less time with Snape. They both knew there was a chance that things would never be the same between them but they were still enjoying their time together.

Morgan slowly entered her final months of pregnancy and married Remus in a small ceremony at the Ministry. The searching was especially hard on Remus since he knew that if any of it ever became public knowledge, everything he'd worked for would be gone. No one would ever trust a werewolf again if they knew there was some that could shift at will.

Luna and Harry had busied themselves with making sure Tonks wouldn't find out about what they were doing. However, they underestimated her and by the second month of searching, she was helping them.

"Look at the map," said Hermione as she motioned toward a map of Scotland.

Morgan looked up from the table and eyed the map. They had been using it to track where most of the attacks had happened. She could see there was a pattern to their attacks, at least by location.

"That's the area my grandmother's house is in," said Morgan, slowly standing. She wobbled over to Hermione and studied the map. "I wonder if there's something in this area that attracts them to it."

"Like shelter or food?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. It's that or they live in that area while in their human form."

"Do you really think they'd live and hunt in the same area?" asked Hermione as Nicholas and Ron came running through the room.

"What are you lot talking about?" asked Ron after Nicholas ran to the kitchen.

"The pattern on the map," explained Hermione.

Ron looked at the map and nodded. He was about to comment on it when Nicholas came running back in.

"I have a sleepover with Tony tonight," said Nicholas, referring to his new best friend, who lived down the street.

"Go get your stuff and I'll walk you down there," said Morgan.

"I can walk him," offered Ron. "I wouldn't want you to go into labour."

Hermione and Morgan both rolled their eyes. Nicholas came back with his bag and Ron left with him just as Tonks, Remus, Harry and Luna showed up.

"The map is finished," said Hermione.

"Good," said Remus, nodding. "We're heading out there right now. There's been another sighting. Maybe we can catch them before they leave."

"I'll get my cloak," said Morgan as Ron walked back in, out of breath.

"He made me run there and back," he laughed.

"You aren't coming with us," said Remus to Morgan.

"Why not?"

"You're eight months pregnant, that's why!"

"That's not fair!" huffed Morgan.

"We can stay here," said Hermione as she touched Morgan's arm. "We can work on the map some more."

"I guess," said Morgan.

Harry and Luna went and picked up some supplies. When they came back out to the living room, everyone told Hermione and Morgan goodbye and Disapparted.

"We should get this done," said Morgan standing. She quickly winced in pain and rubbed her lower back.

"All right, Morgan?" asked Hermione.

"Just some back pain. No big deal," she said.

Hermione nodded her head. "Lets forget about the map and make something to eat," she said.

Morgan smiled. "I am a bit hungry."

Hermione smiled back and the two of them went into the kitchen.

**Coming Soon: **Harry and gang arrive in Scotland and get into some trouble while Hermione and Morgan deal with problems of their own.


	11. In The Pink

**Chapter Summary: **In which someone makes their first appearance and a professor gets caught in the woods.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for full disclaimer

**AN: **Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy with school and homework blah. The story is slowly starting to wrap up and I'm thinking about a sequel. Thanks so much for the reviews. This part was only edited once and I apologise for any mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - In The Pink**

The rain started the moment Remus and the rest of them Apparated into the Scottish countryside. He looked down at the parchment in his hands before turning toward the rest of them.

"This is the place," he said. All of them nodded and started along the field they were in.

Silence engulfed them since they were too busy looking for anything out of the ordinary. They tried their best to ignore the driving rain but it was hard since it was making the ground slick and muddy.

"Bloody weather," muttered Ron as he slipped and fell to the ground. Harry stopped and helped him up.

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" complained Luna, wiping the water off her face.

Remus just nodded his head and continued to walk. He knew that they needed to finish before sunset so they wouldn't be at a disadvantage. He led them through the field and once they got to a clearing, he stopped.

"I think we should look around a little while longer and if we don't see anything, then we'll go back to the flat and regroup," he said.

"But this may be our only shot," said Harry as the rain started to fall harder.

"We can't be caught out here at night," said Remus as he looked around. He saw a line of trees in the distance and decided to go that way. "Come on."

Tonks, who was lagging behind everyone, suddenly stopped. She looked over at the houses that were sitting in a valley. "Isn't that Charles Miller's house?" she asked. Harry, Luna and Remus stopped and looked.

"Yes," said Luna, nodding her head. "Should we go and have a look?"

"No," answered Remus before he started to walk again. "We need to get this done." Luna nodded and started to walk also.

They took their time and slowly navigated through the mud and water. They kept their wands up, just in case something happened but they couldn't really see anything through the rain. Another clearing could be seen in the distance but before they could get to it, the ground started to shift underneath them.

"What's going on?" asked Luna, grabbing Harry's arm.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but before he could, the ground below them collapsed and they fell into a muddy hole.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Remus as he slowly stood.

"What is this place?" asked Tonks, wiping the mud off her face.

"Looks like some sort of trap," said Harry, looking around.

"One of the farmers probably made it to trap animals with," explained Remus.

"Nice," said Ron. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Hermione as she watched Morgan pace back and forth, rubbing her back.

"I'm sure!" snapped Morgan, who then took a deep breath. "I'm in a lot of pain is all."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Hermione, standing from the table. "How about a pain-revealing spell?"

"Really Hermione, I'm fine," said Morgan as a wave of intense pain hit her. She then let out a soft groan. "All right, maybe I'm not fine."

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she stood beside her.

"My water just broke," said Morgan as Hermione's mouth dropped open. "I'm in bloody labour! And the floo is broken!"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked around the flat. She knew enough about labour to know that you couldn't Apparate during it. If the floo were broken, then they'd have to use someone else's floo.

"We can go down the street and use someone else's floo," said Hermione as a flash of lightning came through the window.

"Right," said Morgan before she doubled over in pain. "I know the family at the end of the street has a floo. We can use theirs."

"Good!" said Hermione, slipping her arm around Morgan's waist. "I'll help you walk."

Morgan nodded and they went to the door. She pulled it open as a driving rain and wind started. She turned and looked at Hermione.

"There's no way I can go out in that," she muttered as a wave of pain riddled her body again.

"All right," said Hermione, trying to stay calm. "I know a bit about birthing children so we should be all right."

Morgan glanced over at her and groaned. "I don't want my baby to be born here!" she cried. "I wanted it to be a normal delivery at St. Mungo's."

"We have no other choice," explained Hermione before she walked Morgan back to the bedroom. Once they were there, Hermione carefully laid Morgan down on the bed. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be all right."

Morgan leaned about the bed's headboard and buried her face in her hands. Her sobs racked her body as she started to rock herself back and forth.

Hermione prepared Morgan for the delivery, wishing there was more she could do. She placed a small stack of pillows under Morgan's lower back and gingerly rubbed her knee. "Don't worry," she whispered. "It'll be all right."

Morgan looked up at her and sighed. "The delivery doesn't scare me. Having a child to take care of does," she sniffed, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I don't think I'm ready to be a mother."

"I don't think anyone is ever ready to be a mother," smiled Hermione. "You'll do great. I know you will."

"I hope so," said Morgan as her body tensed up with another contraction.

"Ready to push?" asked Hermione.

Morgan nodded and started pushing.

* * *

"We use magic," said Luna, looking over at Ron. "I'm sure one of us can think of a charm to get us out of here."

Ron nodded and looked at everyone. "We could levitate each other out," he suggested. "We could go one at a time."

"Good idea, mate!" cried Harry, slapping Ron on the back.

Luna and Tonks were the first to be levitated out of the deep hole and Ron and then Harry soon followed them. Once they were out, Harry carefully brought Remus out of the hole. The rain was still pouring and all of them were wet, dirty and cold.

"I don't really think we're going to find anything out here," said Tonks. "Perhaps we should call it a day and regroup."

"I think we should take a quick pass by the woods and then go home. I'd feel better knowing that we at least tried to look," said Remus.

Ron let out a small groan. The rain was turning colder and he was getting uncomfortable, especially since his jumper was soaked with water. "Maybe we should just come back tomorrow," he said.

"It won't take long." Remus reassured before walking toward the woods.

The rest of them slowly followed, making sure they didn't step into any more traps. They arrived at the edge of the woods and peered through the trees. There wasn't anything there to see until Luna saw some movement.

"What's that?" she whispered before nodding toward the middle of a grove.

"It almost looks like a person," said Tonks, raising her wand. "Want to have a look?"

All of them nodded and slowly stepped into the woods.

* * *

"I can't do this Hermione!" cried Morgan as she flopped down on her back. She was hot, sweaty and in a lot of pain. And all she wanted was for all of it to go away.

"You only have to push one more time," said Hermione, squeezing Morgan's knee. "Just one more push."

Morgan let out a small cry and shook her head. "You don't understand, Hermione!" she snapped. "It bloody hurts and I don't want to push anymore!"

Hermione growled and shook her head. "You're going to have to push no matter what, Morgan," she said as she watched Morgan's body tense, once more, with a contraction. "One more push and it'll be over with."

Morgan nodded her head and bit down on her bottom lip. She screamed in pain as she clawed at the bed. Soon, the pressure she'd been feeling was gone. She pulled herself up and looked over her knees.

A cry rang through the room as Hermione held the tiny baby up. "It's a girl," she said before placing the crying child onto Morgan's breast.

Morgan let out a long breath and looked down at her daughter. She started to softly cry as she softly touched the baby's face. "Thank you," she said, looking up at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and moved closer to Morgan. She peered down at the baby and then looked up at Morgan. "Welcome," she whispered back.

* * *

"You know, that kind of looks like Snape," said Harry as the group of them moved closer to the person.

"And you're right Potter," said Snape, turning to look at all of them. He wiped the dirt off his hands and eyed the group. "What are you doing here?"

"This is private property, Snape," said Tonks. "It's connected to an investigation that the Ministry is currently conducting."

"Good for the Ministry," sneered Snape before he bent over. "I'm here to pick some plants for a potion I'm making."

"And you're trespassing," said Harry.

"So be it," muttered Snape as he continued pulling the plant out of the wet ground.

"Trespassing can land you in Azkaban," said Luna, crossing her arms.

"Why should any of you care what I do out here?" asked Snape, standing up.

"Because you're breaking the law. You're trespassing and who comes out to the middle of nowhere and picks plants at night?" asked Remus.

"Then arrest me, Lupin," sniffed Snape.

Remus smiled. "My pleasure Severus," he said before putting a binding spell on him.

Snape snorted.

"Are we really taking him back to the Ministry?" asked Harry as they started out of the woods.

"No," said Remus, shaking his head. "We're going to take him back to the flat. I have a feeling Snape knows more than he's letting on to."

**Coming Soon: **Snape tells the group what he knows about the werewolves and Remus meets his daughter for the first time.


End file.
